The Prometheus Phaser
by ghostdrunk
Summary: What cruel, agonizing fate had he endured? Surely it must've been terrible. There was no other way to explain how one could be so callous, so indifferent to human suffering. She felt a moment of pity, compassion even-but quickly suppressed it. She refused to allow her empathy to cloud her resolve to escape. After all, psychopaths did not have empathy.
1. The boy who lops

_**Stardate 2261.85**_

**The boy who lops**

Ensign Tom Edmund let out an irritated sigh. A rather large clump of jelly had just fallen in a rather obvious spot located on his white lab coat. He rolled his eyes. Getting angry wasn't worth the effort. Things like this happened to him all the time. It was just another tedious, tiresome day.

He wiped the remnants of his sandwich off the best he could with a napkin. Unfortunately, the artificial fruit preservative had already done its damage. A deep, reddish-purple stain had settled on his left lapel.

No matter. Tom thought to himself. It wasn't as if anyone would notice.

He threw his trash in the receptacle and shuffled reluctantly back to his post.

-"You're late," Ensign Patel remarked. "I took the liberty of logging you back in."

"Thanks," Tom murmured. He'd never asked Patel to log him in, but he always did it anyway. As if the commanding officers would notice-they'd never paid any mind before.

"You don't sound very appreciative."

"I'm sorry, Navin…thank you very much." He replied sarcastically. "What's the big deal, I'm only," He paused to look at his watch. "Six minutes late."

"The big deal? The big deal is that I'd like to move up from this remedial station. And everyone knows you get promoted as a team. What with Michael's drunkenness and your, your -lack of professionalism," He glanced down at Tom's jelly stain. "It's a miracle we aren't demoted to deck-washers."

Michael, who was listening from his swivel chair scoffed and whipped around. "Take it easy, we've got it made!" He looked to the both of them, but didn't bother to get up.

Tom knew better than to provoke Navin any further. Despite his melodramatics, he knew Navin was right. Tom had only acquired watchmen duty because he had a high ranking Starfleet commander for an uncle- An uncle that was kind enough to allot his wayward nephew a spot on his ship. Simultaneously, Michael was right as well. It was a nice, cushy position as far as Starfleet was concerned. Exciting? No, but at least it was secure.

"We've, got it made?" Navin mocked.

"Yeah, most prison security's got to worry about keeping the prisoners in line. We've just gotta keep ours frozen."

Navin rolled his eyes. "Speaking of which, have you checked the…"

"I don't need a babysitter, Nav. I just checked them earlier and," Michael paused when he read the charts on the monitor.

His silence peaked both Navin and Tom's attention.

"What is it?" Tom inquired.

"Prisoner's levels… They're,"

"They're what?" Navin pushed him aside as he looked at the charts. The prisoner was no longer in cryo-status.

"Jesus, what did you do!?" Navin spouted towards Michael. "This is your only task!"

"Will you relax? I'll handle it." Michael grunted as he begrudgingly rose from his chair.

"It' probably just a system-read error." He walked to the door that separated them from the cryogenics lab and put in his security code. He turned back to look at his coworkers.

"Don't get all," His words were cut short by the force of a blunt object being crammed through his abdomen.

Navin and Tom jumped back. Frightened and transfixed, they looked in the direction of their bludgeoned colleague. Blood began to trickle from his mouth as he toppled over.

The object that stabbed him appeared to be some sort of metal pole. At the end of it, there was a dark figure. His face was partially masked by long strands of black hair. He yanked the pole out of Michael's stomach.

Navin fumbled to the controls, trying to initiate emergency response. But in a flash, the figure was upon him, knocking him sideways with sheer brutality, the metal object striking him across the cheekbone.

Tom recoiled back onto the opposite side of the wall and watched in horror as Navin Patel- a man he'd known for over a year was gored in the side of his neck and killed.

He turned away, not able to bear the contorted face of his friend. He closed his eyes, and could only listen as the dark, violent figure pulled the pole from Navin's neck. The force of which he pulled prompted blood to splatter about the room. Tom felt the some of it spray his face. His breathing intensified. He pressed his lips tightly together, as tightly as he could. He heard the figure move closer. He could feel him, his presence. The fabric of the clothes made a smooth, transitional sound as the man bent down next to him.

Tom swallowed. His mouth had never felt so dry.

"Open your eyes."

He jumped at the man's voice; it was collected, yet threatening. He quickly complied. The prisoner hadn't bothered to speak before this. Maybe that was a good sign.

Tom eyed the man carefully. "Who are you?"

The man furrowed his brow ever so slightly, "You were a guard, but you've no knowledge of my identity? Tell me where I am."

"USS-Icarus, Sir." Tom scolded himself. This man wasn't a superior officer. He was a man who had just mercilessly killed two of his fellow crewmembers.

"The Icarus." The prisoner stated. "And you, you're Tom Edmund?"

Tom nodded cautiously. "Uh, yeah. How did," He caught his breath. "How did you…?"

The prisoner ignored his stammering and continued to ask questions of his own. "We're not moving, where is this ship stationed?"

"Hong Kong,"

The man looked around. He seemed to have caused no other commotion, and thankfully he'd stopped the man that was about to call for help.

"And the Stardate?"

Tom shivered. There was something about it, but he felt that with every question his life became just that much closer to becoming insignificant.

"2261."

"Two years." The man uttered in a low tone, taking an arduous breath.

Something about his profile struck a recollection, a memory. Tom's eyes widened.

"It was you." Tom declared, rather than accused. "You're,"

"Uninterested in your revelations. Now, it's your job to get me to your pod bay. If you fail to do so, I'll not be as humane with you as I was with your friends."

"Okay," Tom mechanically nodded several times. "First, first we have to clean the blood off."

The man seemed apt to Tom's suggestion. He looked around and furnished some rags. He wiped his face and hands of any remnant, then threw the rag at him.

"Being you're not important enough to even know who you were guarding, I suspect you don't know the whereabouts of the USS Enterprise? They're not in the Federation's manifest."

"What? No, I don't…"

"No surprise there," He spoke and sat down at the computer, pulling up the blueprints of something.

Tom summoned the courage to stand. He turned to the wall, trying not to look at the mangled mess on the floor. Instead, he focused his attention to the fugitive. John Harrison- he remembered his name well. His uncle had been at the base that Harrison attacked before fleeing. He'd heard the stories. Tom carefully glanced over to him.

Harrison had pulled up several things on the computer, but he'd done it so quickly it was rather difficult to keep up. Tom tried to say something, but his voice cracked before he could form anything intelligible.

"Don't speak." Harrison commanded coolly. "When I need you to speak or move I will tell you."

Tom nodded, but Harrison wasn't looking. He was pulling up a list, a list of names on the computer. He seemed to be searching through a sea of faces- so fast that they were merely blurs to Tom. How could he even see any of them?

He was about to ask what it was the prisoner was after- but swiftly remembered his previous warning. He took a step back and waited, cautiously. His eyes shifted towards the door. This wing of the ship was practically vacant, but he prayed someone, anyone would walk by.

"Alright," Harrison seemed satisfied and swiftly stood up. "Those pods, take me to them."

Tom nodded as he turned towards the outer door.

"Now stride normally, the first moment you catch someone's attention, I'll snap your neck. Do you understand?"

His threat was amply received. Tom took a beat then answered. "I understand."

"Good," Harrison remarked and extended his hand. "After you,"

Tom reluctantly led the way down the dark corridor. The likelihood of someone seeing them was slim, but he prayed for it. Simultaneously, he knew that if they did in fact cross paths with others, they would most likely just die along with him. He began to question that alternative- was it better to die with someone, or alone?

Apparently his dreary, clouded thoughts were causing him to walk too slowly. He felt his captor's steel hand press on his back and propel him forward.

"Keep moving."

When they finally arrived at the pod hanger, they did happen upon two officers off duty. But they were so far down in the hangar that they barely took notice there were others present. Tom closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment. They soon walked out of sight.

The fugitive Harrison readied the first pod and prepared it for launch. He turned back to Tom, and took a step forward.

Tom retreated back.

"So that's it? I can go?"

Harrison regarded the man, mocking pity. "No, that is not it. I have further use of you."

"What kind of use?"

Without warning, he pushed Tom into the pod. Tom looked back in surprise. He stammered, "What, are you going to take me hostage?"

Harrison threw something in Tom's lap. He looked down.

It was a communicator. "I thought you wanted to leave?"

"Call your uncle down, Thomas."

"Wait, what?"

"What? You think your being alive was some sort of happy happenstance? I checked who you were." Harrison began moving about the compartment, doing something with the computer.

"I won't, I won't betray my ship." He spoke decidedly- somewhat proud of the resolve he felt through his words.

"Tell him to bring an audience, no matter. But disobey me and I will kill them all before they get within 50 yards of you. I will rip them all limb from limb- then I'll start on you."

His threat was aptly received. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'll spare you- and them" He voiced purposely "As long as you do exactly as I say." He finished whatever it was he was doing and stepped outside of the pod and began fidgeting with the hardware on the outside of the vessel.

Tom was taken aback at the calculated manor in which he had been deceived. He didn't doubt Harrison's sincerity. He stared down at the communicator- whatever this was, it was already meticulously planned. Realizing he would only have a second more to make up his mind, Tom took a breath, and deeply exhaled. "What do you want me to say?"

…

Captain Charles Edmund readied his men. He tried a third time to reach the nearest headquarters for backup, but his signal was jammed. He took a breath, trying to quell his frustration. Any attempt for any of his crewmen to leave the ship had failed as well. It seemed as if they were trapped, without choice or assistance.

"Now I don't want to boast nepotism, but that is my nephew, and he's my blood. But really, he's all our blood- just as much yours as he is mine. We're all a family. And we do not let terrorists come aboard this ship and try to tear apart our family. We're unable to communicate with anyone at the moment, it's up to us. So, let's subdue the prisoner, and get Ensign Edmund back."

He led the way with twelve of his best and brightest down to the east pod hanger. When they approached closer, he noticed the prisoner was standing outside the vessel. His posture was severe, statuesque- as if he were mechanical rather than flesh and blood. The Captain guardedly stopped a few feet away, judging the situation. His men stood in formation behind him.

"Khan,"

Khan pushed his lips into the smallest of smirks. "You know who I am. I figured as much, being you're one of the more seasoned Commanders. They wouldn't have kept the truth from you."

"What do you want?" He looked over Khan's shoulder, noticing Thomas locked in the pod. He allowed himself a small sigh of relief. He was still alive.

"Firstly I wanted to assess the situation, which I have without measurable difficulty. Your crew is a bunch of misfits and haphazard eccentrics. This tells me that you harbor some sort of," He paused, searching for the correct word. "Paternal instinct towards you subordinates."

Khan turned and secured the door to the pod. He pressed the release, sending Thomas out into the sky.

All Phasers immediately steadied themselves towards him.

"Put those down," Captain Edmund spoke, his voice calm. "Where did you send him?"

"I sent your inept nephew into space. But don't worry, he'll be circling back quite soon. In 24 hours to be precise. Unbeknownst that he holds the key to all the lives of the innocent and guiltless people of Hong-Kong."

Khan allowed himself the small thrill. It had been some time since he'd captivated an audience so.

"It's just a single pod. It can't possibly destroy all of Hong Kong."

"Of course not. But it can be programmed to open lethal fire, which it has been, on my command. And, if I'm not mistaken, this particular series is powered by a nuclear core. Icarus is one of the last remaining nuclear vessels. If, wielded properly…well, you've all had your remedial science courses. You know what happens."

"We'll shoot it down in space, we can't allow it to circle back." the officer standing to the left of the Captain spoke. He cowered back after speaking, realizing what that action would mean for his superior officer.

Khan did not wait for Edmund to react. "Of course that might be possible, if the pods hadn't a shielding device."

"We can locate it," The man continued bravely.

"Can you? Well, I'd be amiss in my assumptions then. And I assure you, I am not. You will not be able to find them."

"Them?" Edmund interposed.

"I have it programmed for that pod to open fire upon its arrival 24 hours from now. I'll have it target landmarks- locations in the city of my choosing. Anyone who tries to shoot it down will be greatly dismayed to learn that when fired at- the ship becomes an imploding nuclear weapon, capable of a ten mile radius blast range." He took a breath, admiring his ingenuity. He had planned, worked out, and accomplished this in less than an hour. And judging from the astonishment and horror on the faces of the Icarus crew, he had delivered his message with ample audacity. Now for the clincher…

Every one of their faces continued to allow him their undivided attention. He scanned the crowd. He saw anger, disgust, but mostly fear.

"And yes, them. It's not the only one. See, I've launched twenty seven more."

"What?" Edmund looked at each pod bay. There were none left.

"Yes, I've overrode your system to manipulate your controls." He held up a device. "They're now being sent to target cities across the globe each designed to behave accordingly with the pod in Hong Kong." If the pod in Hong Kong strikes, so do all the others."

Captain Edmund had to brace himself inwardly. In his 30 year career, he'd made impossible decisions, decisions he'd never fully reconciled to making. But this, this was too much for one man to bear. All the same, he resigned himself to his fate. There was no other man available. It had to be him.

"Well, if you wanted to succeed in getting our attention- you have it." He stammered. "And you know I have to find the most peaceful, least obtrusive solution to stop you from doing this. The cards are in your hands." He seethed, not able to conceal his contempt for this monster. "You're a god damned bastard."

Khan ignored his insult. It was of no consequence.

"Okay, I understand. You have intent to do all of this. But there has to be something you want, some end desire. What's the 'Unless'?"

That's all that mattered. His monologue, the loaded peril, the theatrics, it was all for that yielding word.

Khan grinned.

"Unless, you bring me Dr. Charlotte Kirk."

"Dr. Kirk," Captain Edmund mused for a moment, "I assume she's,"

"Every second you waste contemplating your instructions, the closer you become to being responsible for the deaths of thousands of people."

"You've blocked all our communications and ship controls. I have no way to find her."

"The block was only temporary. You'll find the ship in full working order now."

"How do we know where to find her?"

"Oh Captain," Khan scolded, "You're a member of the Federation- the most powerful government force in this known universe. I'm sure you can locate one little human."

"And I suppose you want me to do this without,"

"All without notifying your headquarters, yes. But don't worry, as soon as bring her to me, you may contact any and every one you want."

Edmund looked to his crew, unable to reason another alternative.

"Alright," He nodded and gestured for his crew to follow him out of the hangar.

"Tick tock, Captain. Let's not waste time. And let's especially not do anything rash,"

Edmund seethed. He felt powerless on his own vessel, he had to do something.

As soon as he was confident they were out of earshot he turned to his superior Lieutenant Officer and whispered.

"Contact the Enterprise, and tell them everything."

His lieutenant turned to him nervously. "But, Sir the fugitive said,"

"He said not to contact headquarters. Look, this all has something to do with that ordeal that happened between him and the Enterprise. Didn't you hear that doctor's name, 'Kirk'?"

The lieutenant nodded, "She's related to their Captain,"

"Yes, and if they can get to her before we can, well, we can't be blamed for not finding her. It might buy us some time." He gestured for his lieutenant to go to the nearest communications helm.

The lieutenant nodded. "Yes Sir,"

…

It was raining.

Charlotte didn't mind. She savored it, in fact. Unfortunately, the downpour meant the roads would flood and there would be no way her and her team could go anywhere tonight.

It was warm outside. The rain soothed her skin. And after a long day of being stuffed on a commercial shuttle, it was nice to feel connected with something other than the sweaty arms and bodies of fellow passengers.

But that was no matter. It's what Charlotte loved about Peru- it wasn't easy. Everything wasn't built for convenience as it was in the states. Technologies were only used out of necessity, in their most basic forms. And everything in Peru was regionalized. That meant that when she was there, she could forget about everywhere else. It was an amazing feeling. It warranted a great respect for the fascinating land. This was her third time to visit in less than a year. Still, it didn't fail to astonish her every time.

"Dr. Kirk," Dr. Ruzicka hailed her attention.

Charlotte turned towards him. "Yes," She made her way to the rest of the archaeological team. They were huddled under the shuttle station's metal roof. The rain clanked loudly above them.

Dr. Ruzicka grinned. "Look at you, all swept up in the romance of it. So much so, it slipped your mind that they lost all of our luggage." He gently teased.

Charlotte shook her head. "I don't mind."

Dr. Ruzicka didn't doubt it for a second. His young colleague never seemed to mind being in the thick of it- no matter the venture. In fact, she seemed to crave it.

"The post guard has some cots. He's been kind enough to let us stay here for the night. There's no way we're making it up the mountain or across the river. There's too much flooding."

"Pardon," The station guard called towards them.

"Oh yes," Dr. Ruzicka was reminded. "There's a communication, sent through for you in the offices. We'll give you a minute before we all come in there. It's cramped quarters- and hardly conducive to a private conversation."

"What, who is it? How did they find me?"

Ruzicka chuckled. "Why, do you not want to be found?"

Secretly, that was part of the thrill. "Not really, just." She didn't remember telling anyone about this trip. Well, not anyone who would know how to contact her.

The guard emerged and escorted her to his office.

"Te voy a dar un poco de privacidad,"

"Gracias," Charlotte acknowledged as the man shut the door. She flipped on the communicator.

"Jim," She spoke in utter surprise, seeing her brother's image before her.

"Hey," He spoke with an uncharacteristic urgency in his voice.

She lowered her brow. "What's wrong?"

He examined her surroundings the best he could. The reception was mottled. "Are you alone?"

"What's going on? Are you,"

"Look, we don't have time right now. I need you to listen and I need you to trust me."

Normally, she'd tease him for being so strange. But there was something about his demeanor that told her he was dead serious.

She nodded in compliance.

Jim allowed himself a small sigh of relief. "Look, in about five to ten minutes a Starfleet lesser vessel is going to find you- and try to take you with them."

"What?! Jim,"

"Lottie, save the questions for later, please I'm begging you."

She gave him a small nod.

"Okay," Jim shifted his shoulders a bit and leaned into the screen to whisper. "Look, you need to run."

Something was seriously wrong. Charlotte looked over her shoulder to make sure no one had heard. She leaned in herself. Following blind orders was not something she was accustomed to. But under the circumstance, and the fact that the orders were coming from someone she completely trusted, she accepted them.

"Where?" She spoke as quietly as she could.

Jim sighed, thankful that his obstinate sister had complied. "I can't find your damn location. We're either too far out from Earth or you're too far out in the middle of nowhere."

"Okay, well that doesn't help me," Despite the situation, she couldn't help but to argue.

-"Can you get to Tarapoto?" Another voice interjected itself into the conversation.

Jim turned around. "Damn it, Spock. Don't do that."

Spock looked onto the projection screen. "I assume that is your half-sister, the archaeologist you are intent on beaming up here. And if my summations are correct, Tarapoto is the nearest city to her."

Charlotte reminded herself not to get easily distracted. "Yes, it's about a two mile walk."

"Then run." Jim encouraged. "Don't tell anyone where you're going and take the communicator with you. As soon as you get there, call us. We'll be able to bring you here and I promise I'll explain." Jim hesitated for a moment, but said it anyway.

"Love you, brat." he sighed.

"Love you, moron." Charlotte reciprocated as the message shut off.

She took a quick, heavy breath as she slipped the communicator into her pocket. She had no idea why she was doing what she was about to do- but something told her she did not want to fail.

Charlotte used the window to the Post Guard's office and climbed out of it. She pressed her back to the tin of the building. The rain was still falling down heavily. Running in this mess would not be an easy task.

She could hear her team and the station guard still chatting on the other side. She walked slowly along the tree line until she was out of their vision. When she was confident they couldn't see her, she ran as fast as her legs could carry.

Charlotte was never a great runner. Sure, she was okay but her short stature had never inclined her taking the sport up professionally.

It wasn't until after a few minutes of exerting herself as best as she could that she realized how difficult this was. The road was flooded all over in several inches of water, and additional water was falling down the hills onto the road from both sides. She laughed to herself- hiking up mountains and repelling off cliffs was no problem. But running down a man-made road was proving to be cumbersome.

After what seemed like an eternity, Charlotte stopped at the sight of the city of palms. She could see streetlights in the proximate distance. She pressed her arms and hands into her thighs as she struggled to catch her breath, feeling secure she could slow to a walk now.

She grinned in triumph. It couldn't have been more than 12-15 minutes since she'd began…a small victory in her eyes. She pulled out her communicator, and turned it on.

"Jim, I,"

Before she could speak further, a flash of brilliant, yet blinding light shined above her.

Charlotte shielded her eyes, too stunned to move, although the wind force of the vessel nearly knocked her off her feet.

She could only presume it was the Starfleet vessel Jim had warned her of.

"Damn it," She murmured under her breath, dropping the communicator and kicking it aside. She watched it as it flowed several yards away in the rushing water. She was caught now; there was no sense in getting Jim in trouble for trying to help her from whatever this was.

Four officers clad in black tactical uniforms emerged from their ship.

"Dr. Charlotte Kirk?"

Charlotte nodded. There was nothing more to do now, she was face to face with them.

"I'm sorry; we're going to have to ask you to come with us."

"You're sorry? Am I under arrest?"

"No, but this is a matter of which you have no choice. If you do not comply we will apprehend you."

Well, they didn't beat around the bush.

"Okay, well," She looked around- disappointed when she saw no other method of escape. "I see no reason why I shouldn't comply."

"Very good," One of the men stated and ushered her to the ship.

…

Charlotte had never been on a Starfleet ship before. They were far more advanced than she would've ever imagined. A part of her resented the fact that they were so highly funded. She envied it, wishing she'd have a quarter of their funding. But simultaneously, she possessed an almost childlike captivation to it all. Ships had certainly changed.

In fact, it had been ten years since she'd even left earth. When she was sixteen, her Mom had decided to take her and Jim to one of the vacation planets for Jim's graduation. Beachscapes had never particularly fascinated her. Tropical landscapes, sure. But they had to have some type of story.

She quickly shook herself out of her mind. There were more pressing matters at hand. Like the fact that she was with the very people her brother wanted her to run from.

"Dr. Kirk,"

Charlotte looked up. A man in a yellow uniform approached her. It was the same color Jim was wearing when she'd spoken to him. This man must've been some sort of pilot.

"Welcome aboard the USS Icarus. I'm Captain Charles Edmund," He reluctantly sighed. "Commander of this vessel, I'm sorry we cannot meet on more pleasant circumstances."

Charlotte saw no need for formality. For all she knew, this man was her foe. "And just what exactly am I doing aboard you ship, Captain Edmund?"

…

By the end of the story, Charlotte was shaking. It was a mixture of adrenaline and fear. But mostly it was anger. And it was not for the man they called Khan's threat…although it was horrible and terrifying. It might have been petty, but all she could think of is that, because of him, she almost lost her brother- the only family she had left in this world. The person she loved the most in this world, and all others.

"You have to see what he's doing. He knows that my brother and his crew killed his men. He wants to get to me to hurt my brother somehow."

"Yes, we've presumed as much."

"Then why am I here? In any hostage negotiation the goal would be to free and escort all hostages out of danger- not to hand them over to said terrorist."

"Let me assure you, we have no intention of handing you over."

"Could've fooled me."

"We have everything under control."

Charlotte scoffed. "Have you even read about the Eugenic Wars? He's a sociopath, they all were. It's how they were programmed- how they were engineered." She sighed. "And this particular one has nuclear weapons aimed at several of the Federation's major cities. So naturally, you're giving him visitation rights."

"Dr. Kirk, please. We will assure your absolute safety. We know what we're doing."

Charlotte pressed her lips together. She was beyond infuriated- now understanding full well why Jim had wanted to get to her first.

"Well let me assure you, the only person that knows what they're doing on this ship, is him."

…

Khan waited in a holding room. It was identical to the one he'd been placed in on the Enterprise. Naturally, he'd already discovered its pressure points, engineering flaws. He could easily get out. But he had learned through experience that it was sometimes wise to not reveal the complete ineffectuality of one's opponents and their devices. Besides, it was more pleasurable to take one's time with such things.

It was then he heard it, a small stampede of Starfleet combat boots marching down the hall. They entered the room.

It was then that he saw her.

Yes, this must have been Captain Kirk's sister-and to his knowledge, his only living relative. It didn't matter that she wasn't in Starfleet uniform. Her wild, incensed glance towards him gave her away.

"Dr. Kirk, so glad you could join us." He paused, studying her form.

From her file he'd learned she was 26 years old. She held a doctorate in Archeology- a Conservator.

She couldn't have been over 66 or 67 inches tall. She was thin, but her muscle tone was somewhat defined, moderately healthy. She had dark brown hair and pale skin. So fair, she was having difficulty hiding her red cheeks- ones he surmised had flushed in stubbornness or anger. She very much resembled her sibling in that respect- but more sentiment than physicality.

"You can all go now." Charlotte spoke surprisingly.

Captain Edmund looked towards her. "I told you, we won't leave,"

"This isn't going to get anywhere if you're here. I'll be fine, you assured me, right?" She walked up to the glass cell and knocked on it. "Impenetrable, is it not?"

Khan glanced at her. She seemed just as infuriated with Starfleet as she was with him. He took note of it and stored that knowledge for later.

"She's right; I've requested a private audience. And as you've requested I am incarcerated. Besides, we know you'll be watching on surveillance."

Edmund gave Charlotte an apologetic glance as he walked up to her.

"You're okay with this, us leaving you here in the room with him?"

"Not that it matters, but thank you for your concern." She spat, even a little too bitter for her taste. "I'll be fine."

Commander Edmund and his men left the room- something Charlotte suspected they had planned to do anyway.

Khan pursed his lips, satisfied that his plan was moving forward. "Now, let me introduce myself."

"I know who you are. There's no point in that. Besides, I couldn't care less what your full name is." She spoke with sincerity, trying to maintain her composure. Her anger and fear were ripping her apart inside. But despite that, she tried her very best to remain calm as she stood before him. People like him fed on weakness, she couldn't display any.

"Of course, I'm sure your brother has told you all about me."

Charlotte smirked. "Don't flatter yourself. And we can skip the pretense. I know what you want me for. Just give me the courtesy of letting me know how and when. I want to prepare myself."

Khan raised his brow. "That's very pragmatic. But what makes you think I'm going to…"

"Don't condescend; it only will make me less cooperative."

He narrowed his eyes. She possessed a level of insight that he'd not anticipated. It was certainly a trait that her brother could've used. Sure, Captain Kirk was intelligent and insightful, but he lacked an emotional insight or intelligence regarding others. Like Khan, the female Kirk had the ability to look beyond what was simply being said and evaluate a person rather quickly. It left him feeling somewhat exposed, but in a flicker of a second, he moved past it.

"Well then, you already know that I'm going to take you as my prisoner."

"Get it over with so I can find my opportunity to stop you."

He smirked. "I appreciate you being upfront about it. But you must know you are out of your depths." Without a warning, he proceeded to strike the glass at various points. Moments later, it came shattering to the ground.

Charlotte jumped back, but resolved not to back away any further.

Khan stepped out of the cell and grabbed Charlotte's arm.

"Come with me," He dragged her along as they moved towards the door.

By this time, Edmund's men began to flood into the room.

Khan seemed to pay no regard to their presence. He pulled something from his pocket and began toying with it.

Charlotte looked back and forth between Khan and the Icarus crew. If she was going to get away, now was her chance.

She took a step away but was pulled back. She whipped around and punched her aggressor in the jaw.

Khan barely flinched, but hinted annoyance in his expression. She was angry and brash, but she was not his objective at the moment. He pushed passed her and attacked one of the officers coming towards him.

Khan grabbed the man's phaser and shot several others surrounding him. He reached down and grabbed a PADD from the man's jacket.

He turned around and shoved it into Charlotte's hands. "Use this to transport us to the Cryogenics lab on this ship. I've punched in the coordinates."

Charlotte looked at the device. This was Federation issued, nothing like the PADD she had for personal use. If she could stall him, she might gain an advantage.

Khan had taken five more men out when Charlotte looked up. He was now standing before her, waiting.

"What are you doing? All that talk earlier and now you're in shock?"

"I don't know how to use this."

Khan had managed to subdue the room, there were others that stood at the threshold, but seemed apprehensive to get to close after their colleagues were so callously injured.

He angrily snatched the device from her hands and fumbled with it. It couldn't be that hard. There was also the possibility she was lying, but there was no time for that. He grabbed her and placed his left arm around her neck. The other held the PADD before her.

"Do it now,"

Charlotte gripped his arm in futility, unable to breathe. He was pressing too hard on her throat. The next flood of crew members ran in, this time with Captain Edmund. But his arm wrapped around the young doctor's neck seemed a sustainable enough threat- At least it was enough to keep them all at bay.

"Khan, let her go."

"Captain Edmund, your appeals are in vain. Dr. Kirk is no longer your concern."

Charlotte began tapping on his arm, indicating a lack of oxygen.

Khan momentarily loosened his grip.

Charlotte gasped, sucking in the air she could.

"Dr. Kirk, I'm waiting." He pulled up the PADD in front of her face.

"I told you, I don't know."

"Do not lie to me. You demanded forthrightness with me, so I expect the same from you. Given that the Federation furnishes these inept "guards" with a device, surely they trained you to use one."

"I don't work for the Federation."

"Well, then you better pray you're as intelligent as one of their officers. Complete the transport."

Charlotte maneuvered her arms and flipped through the PADD. She knew she could figure it out with ease, and soon proved such.

Khan grinned as he and the doctor started to dematerialize. This was going along rather smoothly.

Seconds later, they were back in the Cryo-operating lab. Charlotte jumped at the sight of two dead bodies on the ground. But she only had a moment to glance. Khan dragged her into an adjacent room and shut the door behind them.

The door locked and bolted. Khan put in some kind of code in and yet another layer separated them. He allowed Charlotte to pull away as he approached the room's computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment," He barely paid her any mind.

Charlotte looked around. There was no other exit. For some reason he was barricading them in this room.

"Um, I believe it does concern me since you've decided to drag me here."

Khan ignored her. He had to time this just right. He could already hear footsteps in the distance clanking down the hallway.

Charlotte approached behind him carefully. Her eyes widened in horror when she read the screen. "No!" She ran up towards him and the computer, in attempts to change the orders he put in, but Khan shoved her away. She stumbled back several steps and ran into a metal table.

"Defy me, and I'll throw you out there with them."

"No you won't, you need me." Charlotte challenged.

"Only for one purpose and I think you already know what that is." He turned and walked towards her. This time, Charlotte couldn't help squeeze the table behind her, not able to press into it anymore. Despite her pride, he was terrifying.

Khan glared at her, coldly. "Don't make this any more difficult on yourself, Dr. Kirk. And make no mistake; I won't lose any sleep over making you suffer."

She swallowed, and continued to stare at him. He seemed to be waiting for an acknowledgment; she gave him a small nod.

Khan turned back to the window. The ship's main alarm began to go off.

_-"Contaminate purge initiated."_ The computer's voice announced over the ships emergency system.

Charlotte looked out through the window as well. Members of the Icarus crew were on the other side of the door, banging and pleading. Commander Edmund emerged in the swarm of faces.

"Khan, turn the purge sequence off."

Khan stood still, staring coldly at the faces on the opposite side of the glass.

"Khan, this will kill us all. Take me, kill me. Don't kill all of my crew."

"Your crew is just as guilty." He spat viciously. "It is no fault of mine they have decided to join a regime that carelessly kills what's left of a race, my people."

"Khan, you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly." His eyes were thick with tears of anger. "I understand the principles and practices this Federation represents. And I promise you, I will put an end to it all."

"Don't do this," A voice spoke from behind him, but it barely registered. Khan had sunk too far into the depths of retribution. He'd already thought his crew were dead once before. Finding they were alive gave him hope. But having that hope dashed away for a second time- that was too much to bear. The only solace would be the destruction of all who had caused him this grief- the humans, Starfleet, but namely the crew of the USS Enterprise.

He'd been so lost in thought that he'd barely noticed the woman in the room with him. She was once again trying to run to the computer and stop the purge.

"Threats be damned, I can't let you do this."

Khan intercepted her attempt and threw her back across the room. This time, throwing her into the wall, this knocked the wind out of her. Charlotte grabbed her stomach and gasped for air.

"Have you already forgotten our conversation?"

"You're going to kill me anyway." She shook her head, still gasping for air. "How you do it, and how long it takes, none of that really matters in the end."

Khan smirked. "You're not unlike your brother in your bravery and misguided heroism." He shook his head. "But you cannot overpower me, you're embarrassing yourself."

"How is it embarrassing that I want to prevent mass murder?"

Khan growled as he turned towards her. He grabbed a pair of restraints and strapped her right wrist to a table leg. Charlotte glared at him as she tugged on the irons.

"Let me go,"

"Yes, Dr. Kirk of course. After all the trouble it took to get you here, I'm just going to release you."

Charlotte kicked the table leg with her boot. She took a labored breath, boiling over in anger.

"Being deprived of Oxygen is an easy death, it's more than they deserved."

Tears fell in silence as Charlotte watched the last of the Icarus crew collapse. The entire ship was deprived of its oxygen. No help seemed to be coming. Since they'd picked her up in Peru, she had no idea where they were.

Khan remained vigilant as he watched the last of them fall. His eyes remained peering through the window- staring.

A few minutes later, the ships computer began to speak. _"Purge complete, all life forms exterminated. Oxygen levels resumed."_

Charlotte closed her eyes. This was a nightmare. Earlier this evening, she was in Peru. The rain was falling on her skin, she was free, and she was smiling. She wondered if she'd ever smile again.

"Why didn't we lose oxygen in this room?"

"This room is not on the ship's manifest. It's not even supposed to be here. It operates on an entirely different system."

"What?"

"In other words, it was designed to hide me." Khan allowed himself a sigh. The Icarus crew was dead. He now had a ship.

"I'm going to dispose of the bodies."

"Yes, wouldn't want to be reminded of what a monster you are."

"I am not a monster. What happened here today was bound to happen. It was inevitable."

"You can rationalize it all you want, it was barbaric. You are barbaric."

"Perhaps I am, but only because I possess the aptitude to administer vengeance swiftly and without remorse. The members of the Icarus Crew got what they deserved. It was justice."

"Justice?" Charlotte scoffed. "This was murder. None of those people deserved to die. They had nothing to do with killing your people."

"So you're saying that the ones responsible for killing my people deserve what's coming to them?" He turned to look back at her.

She looked to him, wild with rage. "If you hurt my brother, I will kill you."

Khan smirked. She'd let her emotions get the best of her. She was unable to counter an argument.

He walked to the computer and turned the ship's controls back on. The door opened, Khan turned back to her before he left.

"I'll return for you soon."

Charlotte stared at the door that shut and locked behind him. She was thankful for the reprieve. Being in his presence was difficult.

Luckily, she'd been restrained in irons before. It was difficult, but not impossible to get them off. The only reason she had the possibility is because she wasn't frisked before boarding Icarus. Charlotte had a pocket knife.

She'd only ever used said knife to cut excess rope, or slice fruit that she'd bought at a market. She now wondered if she had the fortitude to use it on a person, her captor.

After some maneuvering, she managed to stand up. Charlotte used her free hand to retrieve her pocket knife and deactivate the handcuffs.

…

Jim had tried for hours to get through to the Icarus, but there was no response. He slammed his fist upon the table in rage.

"Damn it!" He screamed.

Spock approached his friend calmly. "Captain, I think it's time we've notified Starfleet. Icarus might have believed they had no choice, but we could benefit from using their assistance in retrieving your half-sister and the Icarus crew."

"You know damn well what they'll say. We can't notify them. Khan will blow up those pods. God knows what he has planned for Charlotte."

"He will most likely do whatever he has planned anyway, despite what course of action we choose."

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better."

"You are welcome."

Jim didn't even bother to roll his eyes, he was too angry at himself for not getting to Charlotte in time. And he knew the truth, Starfleet would much rather see his sister die than have the pods detonated. As Spock had reminded him before- the needs of the many would triumph the needs of the few. He had to handle this himself.

"Khan wants us, if we can appease him without hurting or affecting others, that's what we're going to do." Kirk spoke decidedly.

"Captain, may I have a moment to speak with you in private?"

Jim sighed and followed as Spock led him into the hallway.

"What is it?" He snapped.

"I feel compelled by both duty and obligation to take full responsibility for this predicament. Khan believes that his crew is dead because of my actions. I realize he has taken Charlotte to retaliate against us…but being that it was my decision to deceive him,"

"No," Kirk shook his head. "You made the right choice. If Khan found out his people were alive, he'd wake them up. Look at all the problems he's giving us now. What do you think our universe would be like if there were 72 more of him running around?"

"I only mean to say that we should bargain some kind of exchange. And if the jeopardy of Earth is at stake, not to mention the life of your,"

"No, Spock."

"Please, Captain, allow me to finish."

Kirk pressed his lips together, exhaling a labored breath.

"Captain, at this moment Khan's vengeance and desperation is consummate. I can declare with the utmost certainty that he intends to kill Charlotte, and detonate those bombs."

"I don't want to hear this. We're not giving that son of a bitch anything or anyone."

"I only suggest we tell him his crew is alive. That will at least buy us some time."

"No!"

"Captain you must see that if we do not at least attempt to negotiate that Khan will most certainly,"

"I don't want to hear it!" Kirk stopped him. "There's no negotiating! End of story," He yelled, then took a beat. He was losing self-control. He couldn't handle hypotheticals anymore. He turned and the door opened back to the bridge.

Spock laced his fingers together behind his back and followed.

"For now let's think about strategy." Kirk decided. "Sulu, how far are we from Earth?"

"At warp speed? Estimated time is two months, eleven days."

"Set course."

"There's nothing we can do. Those pods are set to detonate in 19 hours." Spock reminded.

"We've got to do something."

-"Captain," Uhura interjected. "It's Icarus."

Jim squared his shoulders and prepared himself.

Spock noted his visible discomfort. "Captain, are you sure you want to…"

"On screen."

Khan appeared before the Enterprise. He wore a determined, placid stare.

"Why, Captain Kirk and his merry crew."

"Khan, where is my sister?"

"Aren't you Captain of a Starfleet vessel? Shouldn't you ask where your fellow Federation members are?"

"Being that you're in control of the ship, I can only assume that you have taken them hostage, or they're,"

"Dead, yes."

Jim closed his eyes. "All of them?"

"Yes," Khan spoke, without missing a beat.

"Where's Charlotte?"

"Alive, but- I'm afraid we've had a rather shaky introduction."

"I want to talk to her."

"She's indisposed at the moment."

"I highly doubt that."

"And what of the pods you intend to use as a nuclear device?" Spock interrupted.

Khan and Kirk turned their attention toward him.

"Mr. Spock." Khan's face turned solemn. "I was hoping you were aboard." He gave him a determined glance.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"And you think I would be apt to answer any of _your _questions? You murdered my family. Therefore, because of you I am now going to,"

"Your family, as you so call them- or rather your crew, is alive." Spock announced.

Khan stopped his speech.

Kirk, and the rest of the crew all turned their attention to Spock.

"Spock," Kirk warned, but Spock ignored him.

Khan remained silent. He felt a lump rising in his throat, a feeling of shock, and a glimmer of hope. He quickly reminded himself of what it felt like to have that hope taken away. So he suppressed it. "Mr. Spock, I watched on the screen, I felt the explosion,"

"You watched and felt 72 torpedoes detonating. I removed your people and placed them in cryo-tubes."

"You're lying."

"As I told you before, I do not lie."

Khan glanced over at Kirk-gaging his reaction. He seemed incensed towards Spock. The Vulcan seemed to be telling the truth.

"Now that you know, we may start the negotiations." Spock suggested.

"No negotiations, Khan, I want to see my sister." Kirk demanded.

Khan was in deep thought. His whole plan, his whole stratagem had just been altered. He stood up and turned off the communications.

Kirk looked over to his first officer. "Spock, what the hell were you thinking?" he yelled.

"I was thinking that by gaining leverage I might've just saved the lives of innocent civilians. Including your sibling."

"Now Khan will stop at nothing to find his crew."

"And being he has no idea where to search for them, he'll need our cooperation. And to gain that,"

"I understand what you're saying. But it still doesn't change the fact."

"We now have the upper hand."

"In our dealings with him, when did we ever have the upper hand? He is always 10 steps ahead of us. All you've done is given him fuel. Now, who knows what he'll do."

…

Khan returned to the Cryo lab and looked in. She had somehow freed herself from her restraints and was attempting to open the door with the computer.

Khan put the code in and stood at the threshold. She stood completely still and looked up to him.

"What? Were you planning on going somewhere?" He mocked. "We are in the middle of space."

"I didn't want to be in here anymore. Especially tied up,"

"How did you get out of your handcuffs?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I participated in a lot of protests when I was younger. You had to learn how to get out of situations rather quickly." She answered candidly.

She heard the dull hum of the ship. Everything seemed so quiet, too silent.

"What did you go do?" She swallowed.

"I spoke to your brother."

Charlotte's heart leapt. "And?"

"And what?"

"What are you planning to do with me?"

"Fortunate for you your, value to me has changed."

She nodded slowly. "How?"

"At present, you are worth more to me alive."

She furrowed her brow, almost certain that he had come back in here to kill her.

"Okay,"

He approached her slowly. Charlotte backed into the table again.

Khan noticed that she was trying her best to not to show fear. He admired that, to an extent. But it was also ridiculous. Her true feelings towards him were completely transparent.

"Come here,"

She shook her head in protest.

He reached down and grabbed her right wrist. The Federation cuffs were still dangling from her arm. She hadn't had the opportunity to take it off yet. He grabbed hold of the loose cuff and pulled her forward abruptly, enjoying the fear that appeared in her eyes as he did so. He encircled his left wrist to the other cuff and attached himself to her.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte tugged in futility.

"It seems I cannot trust to leave you alone. So now, I will be able to watch you without unnecessary protest. And being you are at my side, perhaps you won't be as motivated to test me."

"I don't want to be around you. Just lock me up." She seethed.

Khan smirked. "Dear Dr. Kirk, first you try to escape the room you are locked in, now you want me to put you back in one?"

She swallowed, "Yes,"

He amused her. She was simply being belligerent for belligerent sake. "Well, I could lock you up. But you'd soon find that inner space is so much more interesting, because outer space is so empty."

"You're going to pretend you're an intellectual now? Quoting literature?"

"I am most certainly an intellectual, as are you. And being so, I am not entirely unversed in your biography, Doctor. Literature was a great part of your studies."

"Don't pretend we're going to become friends."

"I wouldn't presume such." Khan agreed. "But we've a long journey ahead of us, and left alone, you'd soon go mad. You're not habituated in the vast darkness and loneliness that is deep space. Moreover, I need you coherent."

"I'll take my chances."

"How very valiant…Unfortunately, I'm not giving you a choice." Khan sighed. She was infuriating. But simultaneously, that made her exciting. And despite the fact that she was his captive, for the first time in what had been an eternity, he had a companion.


	2. Mirror, Mirror

**2. Mirror, Mirror**

Khan stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. But it wasn't for a lack of trying. There were simply things far too pressing on his mind. He resented sleep. Even he was vulnerable when he slept, and vulnerability was not something he coveted. Firstly, and most essentially, he could not stop thinking about his crew. They were still alive. He wondered, however, how long they would remain so. Unlike Kirk and his young, idealistic crew-Khan knew the truth about the Federation.

His people, himself included were seen ultimately as a hazard to their reign. Their very existence was a threat to the way the Federation operated. An Augment's intellect and physicality trumped the very best of what the Federation had to offer. They couldn't have that. In order to keep galactic peace, they needed to remain at the top- a paramount of strength. With the Augments alive, that could never be ultimately realized. His being awake and active only heightened their perception of that threat.

He allowed himself a small sigh. They needed to be found. Being that he woke up alone, he assumed that the Enterprise, naturally, must've turned them over to someone. He needed to find out who that was. It wasn't likely that Kirk and his crew knew where they were at this point. It had been two years, after all.

The other thing he had to consider was the woman. Suddenly, since he'd found out about his crew- her value was in question. Was she worth more dead or alive? He would have to research her past, dig deeper. He had wrongly assumed that as an archaeologist, she worked for the Federation. Certainly, they wouldn't be terribly apt to care that he had a civilian hostage. They'd easily be willing to sacrifice her life in efforts to save the cities he'd threatened. The only person who really cared for her was her brother, the young, impetuous Captain. But James Kirk didn't possess the information or resources he needed. And Khan severely doubted the Freshman Captain's ability to siphon information from the Federation leaders.

These thoughts and others swam about in his mind. He had to admit to himself that he was fatigued. The cryo-freeze had a similar effect when Admiral Marcus had resurrected him. He required rest- rest that the young Dr. Kirk was depriving him from. Despite his rampant thoughts, it was her incessant moving that really was keeping him awake.

"Lie still." He commanded.

Charlotte seethed, wishing she was somewhere, anywhere else. "Honestly, you can't expect me to sleep."

"I can," He challenged. "I know you are tired. Your body can only take so much physical and emotional exertion." He spoke, mainly to himself. But she didn't need to know that.

"Try me," She challenged.

He ignored her. "Besides, you must know that tugging at your captured wrist is a futile effort."

Charlotte jerked her wrist away from him, abruptly realizing his arm came along with hers. She threw it back.

Khan smirked. "Nothing to do with all your fury,"

Charlotte scoffed. "You know what, maybe I will do something about it, just as you doze off."

"I'd like to see you try."

She turned her head from him and bit her lip. She bit until she drew blood- needing some sort of release as she wasn't able to escape. He was right; she was infuriated; infuriated and terrified. But she vowed not to let him see the latter. She took a breath and began to speak.

"I need to shower."

"Shower?"

"Yes," anything to get her out of this bed. "I think it will help me sleep."

"If this is some kind of desperate plot, don't waste,"

"I just, want to shower."

Khan sat up, pulling her along with him. Maybe the change of scenery would give him a reprieve from her incessant complaining.

Charlotte numbly followed- a bit surprised he'd actually ceded to her request.

Starfleet's showers were not as awful as she had anticipated. They were even adjacent to the room, so it came with very easy access.

Khan flipped on the fluorescent light, which, because of the hours they'd laid in darkness stung even his eyes.

Charlotte turned towards him, holding out her wrist.

Khan grinned. "What makes you think,"

"The only thing dividing us is a curtain." She grabbed it, and waved it as a demonstration. "Besides, I'm not going anywhere." She held out her arm again. "I will behave and do as you say. Don't humiliate me by keeping me handcuffed."

Khan toyed with the idea in his mind. Although having her restrained was ideal, she had grown boring and lackluster since he'd done so- like some sort of subdued, caged animal. And she certainly was right, she had nowhere to go.

"You know if you try anything,"

"Enough with the threats."

Khan yanked her towards him- getting rather tired of her interrupting him mid-sentence. He keyed in the code to remove the cuff from her hand. He then removed it from his own.

Charlotte rubbed her wrist.

He reached for the shower nozzle to turn it on. "Don't feel the necessity to be modest, that's a tiresome custom that," He turned back, to find her undressing. She'd already pulled her shirt over her head and was pulling down her jeans.

Charlotte tried her best to ignore him. This situation was inevitable. He would see her change eventually. This might be the only opportunity to have the upper hand. At least in a sense, she could show that he didn't faze her.

She did turn, however when she removed her bra and underwear- letting him know that her casual disrobing was not for his benefit. But she could feel his eyes on her. It wasn't necessarily a leer, but a present sensation nonetheless. He was mostly human, after all. She briefly mused on how long it must have been for him to even spend time with a woman, suddenly realizing that her casual disrobing might've been a mistake. She looked over her shoulder.

Khan was looking straight at her, not to her body, but his eyes were fixed on hers. "Are you just going to stand there?"

Charlotte tried to ignore him and stepped into the shower, quickly pulling the curtain to. She let out a breath she'd seemed to have been holding since the whole ordeal had started. She tried her best to stand, but her legs felt weak. She slid down the wall and brought them to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees mindlessly, giving herself the small comfort. She stared blankly at the faucet, as the water spilled itself over her face.

Khan sat in the threshold, relaxing his arm on his knee. He glanced over to the shower. If she was playing some type of psychological combat, she would certainly lose. But something told him she was very much like her brother- a reactionary creature, not unlike himself. Thus far, she didn't seem one to play games.

"Are you finished?"

Charlotte registered his voice, but didn't want to respond. She closed her eyes.

"Dr. Kirk?" felt strange addressing her as such. "Doctor" was habitually a formal title. There seemed to be nothing formal or gracious about the way she addressed him.

"I need a minute." She called back, her voice sounding far more despondent than she desired. "It's only been a few, just give me a minute."

Khan sighed. He was too fatigued for this. He felt as if he were in an altered state from his lack of rest. It was something he didn't at all care for. The only way he would get some rest is if she would as well. Although he could endure it, he didn't want to exert the excess energy.

"Minute passed." He impatiently stood up and pulled back the curtain.

He looked down at her, feeling strange as he did so. He rapidly reached for the faucet.

The water was piping hot. It scalded even his skin to the touch.

"You're going to burn your skin." He quickly turned the water off.

Khan turned around and grabbed a towel from above the vanity. He threw it to her.

Charlotte took the towel and wrapped it over her shoulders, but remained sitting.

"I don't want to endure this with you."

"What?"

"It's too much. Why are you threatening all those people? Is it really your plan to kill them all? The people in those cities don't deserve to lose their lives."

It was a strange question for her to ask, especially in her predicament. "Shouldn't you be worried about your well-being? Or at least the well-being of your brother?"

"My brother already beat you once."

Khan scoffed. "Well, from my understanding he only survived because of my blood, so, that's… not entirely accurate."

Charlotte said nothing. She was tired of being combative. In fact, she was just tired.

"I'll try to sleep now." She announced, standing up. "Being it's the only way to get away from you."

"Oh dear," Khan mocked. He didn't care in the slightest what she thought of him. It was of no consequence.

They returned to the room. Charlotte didn't bother to change back into her clothes. She simply pulled the sheet and comforter from the bed and draped it over her and her toweled body.

Khan sighed and laid down the opposite side of the bed.

Charlotte shot up in response. "What are you doing?"

"Just because you and I are no longer physically bound, doesn't mean that I trust you."

Charlotte seethed. "How am I supposed to sleep?"

"By shutting your eyes and lying still." He snapped. "Understand that I'm allowing you to sleep. Take comfort in the fact that I haven't put you in a permanent state of rest."

Charlotte tensed in his response. He seemed sincere in all of his words. A small part of her wished he'd just get on with it. Being unsure of her fate was turning out to be a worse sentence than inevitable death. But she refused to give into the notion that she had no chance. Charlotte sighed.

"Why haven't you killed me?" She asked flat out. There was no point in building the tension any further. She wanted to know. And her captor seemed to value candor. "It makes me uncomfortable that you seem to just be, waiting for something."

Khan was quite taken aback by her question. Her insight to his devices was fairly disarming. Despite his inner protests, a small part of him revered her for asking.

"It seems that my crew is very much alive." Khan voiced, surprised at the amount of relief it gave him to voice out loud.

Charlotte furrowed her brow. She turned to him.

"What?"

"The Vulcan first officer of your brother's ship lied. He led me to believe that he killed all of my people. When, in truth; he never harmed them. He'd merely detonated the torpedoes I'd stored them in. They're out there, somewhere."

Charlotte was quiet for what seemed forever. The way in which he delivered his words affected her in a strange way. There was hope and clarity in his voice, in the way he shared his news. Nevertheless, Khan's people being alive meant something. It meant something for all humanity, possibly. But that information changed something for Charlotte. It gave her a bargaining chip, one she hadn't thought of before. She tucked it away in her mind, saving it as a last resort.

"That must," She paused, careful of what she spoke. "That must, be a great relief to you."

Khan furrowed his brow. Her words displayed empathy- an attribute she had no reason to express.

"Do not presume that my telling you this has altered your station as my hostage." He retorted resolutely. "You will remain as my captive as long as it aids my cause."

And all sympathy for him was gone in a second. She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't presuming anything, I was just being civil- something you're obviously deficient or not in your programming; they must've forgot to add humanity."

"I wasn't programmed, I am not some machine." He snapped.

"Just genetically enhanced to behave like one?" Charlotte challenged, scaring even herself. She couldn't find any logical motive for her confidence. It was not in her best interest to be combative. He was certainly dangerous- highly dangerous. He had just killed an entire crew of people. She reminded herself of this and quickly changed her tone.

"Look," She started in attempts to reconcile.

"How is it you yourself go from showing me civility and in the next moment belittling my very existence?"

She was taken aback, but not rendered speechless. "I could ask you the same question."

"Perhaps, Dr. Kirk- you might entertain that the answer lies in our humanity itself. Perhaps, it's because as human beings we are capable of abundant compassion. But simultaneously we are also capable of vast, infinite cruelty."

Charlotte had no illusions towards human nature. His words rang true. She pursed her lips in bitter acknowledgement.

There was nothing more that needed to be said. Khan lied on his back, pleased he had reduced her to silence. It must be terrible, to be in agreement with him. He smirked as he closed his eyes.

Charlotte continued to stare. It was his playful smile, the fact that he took time to even argue- it was worrying. Their conversation had suddenly evolved in its intimacy. She needed to distance herself from it.

But she could only scoot herself to the edge of her side so much, without falling off.

…

The problem with space is that there was no light to illuminate the window in the "morning". It remained a constant and dull, dying starlight. The sky never changed.

Khan had never cared for space in that regard. He much preferred inhabiting a planet- a planet with a sun, a star or two to illuminate the darkness. It was something he coveted about earth. Earth was special in that respect.

He looked over. His obstinate captive had finally given way to her physical needs and got some rest. She slept soundly, all things considered. Khan found it strange, how comfortable she looked. It slightly irritated him.

Nevertheless, he'd gotten sleep as well. Not enough to feel rested, but enough to rise and decide ultimately what his next step would be.

Upon arriving at the bridge, he noticed dozens of failed logs- unsuccessful attempts the Enterprise had put through to make contact. He checked the time. It was ten hours until his threat was to be delivered upon the cities of earth.

He decided to take the time to do some research on his captive. There wasn't much as far as news or articles or even a picture. Really, there was nothing at all. It was strange, being that everyone had some sort of trail in this time. But for her, there was nothing.

This peaked his interest, but not enough to pursue it any further. It didn't matter really, the most pressing problem was finding his people. Khan flipped on the transponder device and called the Enterprise. They were swift to answer.

The young Captain appeared, with his first officer at his side.

"Khan," Kirk started without hesitation. "Where's Charlotte?"

"As I told you before,"

"No games, I want to see her. There will be no talking, no negotiating until I know she's alive."

"Do you truly believe that you have any leverage to define terms?"

"Actually, I do. When last we left off, Spock informed you that your crew was alive. Now, if I know anything about you it's that your crew seems to be all you care about. You don't shut up about them, in fact. So yeah, I think you're going to let me see her."

"Here are my terms, Captain. You have one hour to find where your Federation is holding them. If you do not figure that out, without alerting the Federation,"

"We're going to have to alert them sooner or later regardless." Kirk interrupted. That seemed to be a family trait. "Unlike you, I don't toy with the lives of innocent people. I'll give whatever cities you've threatened a fighting chance to evacuate. Then, it will be you against the Federation, not to mention all the people of Earth. Is that really something you want to tackle?"

"I've undertook those odds before, Captain. I have no problem with that."

"Well I have a problem with it. And I don't want you using innocent civilians to get your way. So let's get down to it."

"I've stated my terms," Khan voiced calmly. "However, if you have no interest in ceding to my requests, I'll just have to take my frustrations out on my travelling companion."

Jim squared his jaw. "If you touch her,"

"You'll what?" He challenged. "You don't even know where I am. You also haven't the slightest idea as to what cities I targeted." Khan looked over to the screen to his left. "You've been trying in futility to track my location. You should know at this point that you're not going to succeed." This was getting tiresome. It was clear the Enterprise had nothing to offer him. If they had the capability to find his crew, they would've used such information to negotiate. They had nothing. That meant that the woman was utterly useless as a hostage.

"As I said earlier. You have one hour. After that hour, I can no longer guarantee your sister's safety."

"Khan, wait,"

But it was too late, Khan had already shut off communications. He took a beat then turned to the bridge's threshold. She had changed into a black Starfleet uniform, matching his. She must've found it in the room they were sleeping in.

"Why didn't you speak when your brother was on screen?"

Charlotte stood still in the middle of the entryway. She slowly stepped forward. "I didn't see that ending well on my part, as my casually walking up would threaten your control of the situation."

She was correct in assuming such. If she had just walked up he would've had to hurt her in an effort to show strength.

"Dr. Kirk, you requested at the start that I be honest with you, regarding my intent."

Charlotte tensed, knowing what was to come. Judging from the conversation with her brother, she was no longer important. She had to find a way out of this.

"Your brother and his crew are entirely useless in my aims. As you most likely heard, I gave them an hour. And I'm not confident that they'll be able to come through."

There was no use reasoning with him. His mind was set. Killing her was his only retribution. He felt wronged and the only way he could gain a semblance of control was to hurt the people that wronged him. It was terrifying, his conviction. He was very emotional in that respect. She would have to prove her value to him. Because the truth was that she could help. She knew a way. She'd just prayed that it wouldn't have to come to that.

"Maybe," She closed her eyes, not wanting to continue. "Maybe when it comes to finding your crew, you were counting on the wrong Kirk."

Khan raised his brow in amusement. "Was I? Why do I feel as if you're grasping."

"Of course I'm grasping, you're going to kill me. And I'd very much like to live… but that doesn't mean that I'm lying." She took a deep breath. "I can help you find them,"

Her efforts were admirable, but all in vain. She was embarrassing herself. "Now, Dr. Kirk,"

"Have you ever heard of Section-31?"

He gave her a determined glance. This was unanticipated. He measured her demeanor before responding. "Of course I've heard of it, but why have you?"

"They'll know where your people are."

Khan scoffed. "That wasn't my question. How do you even know of their existence? Until my run in with the Enterprise, even your brother hadn't heard of them."

"I can find them, and they'll have the location of your people."

"Section 31 is the branch of Starfleet I worked under. But that does me no good. Their bases are not in one location, but in constant motion. There is no way of finding them without actually being part of their organization. I highly doubt they'd welcome me with open arms. Last we'd encountered each other, they tried to have me killed by making use of your brother's naïve, freshman crew. So don't be coy, Dr. Kirk. If you have information on how to find them, be swift. I don't have the time nor the patience to play games with you."

"I need to have a guarantee,"

"No guarantees. Tell me what you know, and I'll consider not throwing you off this ship."

"Enough of that. Your threats are substantial, but you're desperate. You can't do this by yourself."

She was trying to build up her importance. He took notice that she'd even crossed her arms in defiance. It was endearing, but rash. "I most certainly can. And there you go again, overestimating you value. I understand you are proud, but now my tolerance is wearing thin."

"Look, promise me that you'll leave my brother alone, and call off those pods that are headed towards those cities. Both of those requests are in your best interest anyhow."

Khan smiled. If anything, this was amusing. "Why would either of those requests be in my best interest?"

"Because it is in your best interest to keep your being awake a secret."

"Why?"

"A loose Augment would be too threatening, especially being that the Eugenic Wars were something today's population has only read about in history books. People would be in all out panic." She started. "Section 31 is all about secrecy. It's also likely that your people have been quietly hidden somewhere as well. My brother's crew knows of their existence, but they don't know where they are, neither does the bulk of Starfleet. They don't want to know."

"Your insight is impressive, but that still doesn't explain how you intend,"

"I've dealt with Section 31 before, back when I was in college." She started, not really wanting to tell him everything, but she saw no choice. She decided to step forward and sit down in the chair next to him. She noticed to the look on his face. Her approach caused a physical reaction on his part. She suddenly realized it would be in her best interest to appeal to him on a personal level. The more he could see her as a person, the less he would see her as a hostage. But that would only take her so far for someone like him. He'd quickly see through the act.

"Is it alright if I sit down?"

"As long as you aren't wasting my time and trying to play nice."

He'd already caught on. She grinned a bit. "Fine,"

"Begin your story." He commanded tersely.

Charlotte shifted a bit, noticing that he took pleasure in her anxiety. "Pont du Gard …It's a very, Have you heard of the Ancient Romans?"

"I'm well versed. It's the site of a large Roman aqueduct in France."

Charlotte smiled slightly, impressed by his knowledge. She quickly corrected herself. "Anyway, a few years back, a preservation project began in that area. Something about the structural integrity of the site was being compromised. Well, I was studying at Lyon so I thought I'd take a day trip to see it all happening, the reconstruction that is- me and a few others. But when we get there, we can't even see the aqueduct at all. They'd built some kind of a… fortified wall, all kinds of state of the art fences and technology surrounded the perimeter." She looked up to him. So far, he seemed engrossed in her story.

"Continue,"

"So we decide to investigate further, after all, it's just an expensive renovation project, right? We didn't suspect anything. So we snuck past the fences one night,"

"What did you find?"

Charlotte actually was taking great pleasure in telling this story. After all, she hadn't been allotted to tell it before.

"Section 31."

Khan continued to stare at her, not understanding why she was taking so many dramatic breaks in her speech.

"We break in,"

"You broke in?"

"Yes, I mean, we just thought it was a construction site. But as soon as we get in through the fence there's practically this, miniature city; it's being built in the ground under the aqueduct. Federation property is everywhere, you know the logos, I'm sure…"

"How are you sure this was Section 31?"

"Well the next thing that happens is men in tactical uniforms surround us and sweep us up into this building. They lock us in a room with no windows. At this point, we're all horrified and confused. After a few hours or so, I suppose they realized that we weren't a threat, just a few grad students that were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Once more, this could have been any Federation project, how were you sure it was Section 31?"

"Because they used us. After finding out who we were, we became the poster children of the Pont du Gard Renovation Project. I guess they thought, if there were actual archaeologists working on the so called renovation, it might seem more legitimate."

"What is their actual purpose there?"

"It's, their headquarters."

"I would have known." He dismissed her claim.

"Why? Because they trusted you?" She mocked sardonically. "Think about it, the President of Earth's Federation and all the primary government lives in Paris. It makes sense that his counter intelligence/covert agency is somewhere nearby- at least in the same country. Kind of how D.C. had Langley in your time, someone to call on to do the things they don't want to get their hands dirty with."

Khan was impressed she understood something from his time period. But it only made sense, taking in account her educational background. There was, however something about her story that didn't add up.

"I researched you, your name would've come up if you were involved in something so prestigious, despite how counterfeit it was."

"That's because you searched Charlotte Kirk."

Khan furrowed his brow. "You're," He quickly corrected his wording. "You've married?"

She shook her head. "No, Charlotte Kirk is not my real name, at least, it wasn't then."

"What? What's your real name?"

"Charlotte Dussault."

"Why would your name be different?"

"Well, Jim is only my half-brother. We share the same mother but we have different fathers."

"Why did you not keep your own father's name?"

She gave him a bitter smile, Charlotte looked to the ground. "Jim never knew his Dad. He died saving Jim and my Mother- sacrificing himself against a threat on a Starship. Even though I didn't know him, he was still much more decent than my father." She felt strange, revealing a personal side to herself- to him, of all people. "Anyways, my name change was approved officially two years ago. Charlotte Dussault is who you'll find if you look all that up."

She seemed finished with her story, but he still had more questions she'd left unanswered. "That was all quite curious, but…"

"I know, I know," She interjected, "What I'm suggesting, is that I help you break in there, and you can find out where your crew is."

"You seem terribly confident."

"I am. It's there. Someone there knows."

"And I'm supposed to believe you'd do that? Betray former colleagues?"

"If it means you'll leave Jim be, and not hurt all of those people, of course I would. Besides, I've never much cared for covert operations myself. That was the worst 10 months of my life. I was living under constant scrutiny, surveillance."

She was not taking into account what would happen when he did find his people- and what he'd most certainly do to those people that kept them a secret. But that really wasn't her concern, nor something he needed to alert her of.

"Just, don't kill anyone…"

Khan scoffed. "I'm not apt, nor do I feel obligated to make you any new promises."

"Well," She swallowed. "What about the other promises? Do we have a deal? After all, isn't it much simpler to do things quietly? It's much cleaner, neater."

"That is not in my nature." He spoke aloud, not really knowing why.

"Then no one will see it coming," She locked eyes with him. This was dangerous, but it was all she had. She would have to keep her resolve.

Khan looked to her. She was brave. It was obvious that she was horrified, yet she'd resigned to the fact that offering her plan was her only viable option for survival. The truth was, he rather liked the idea of having someone alongside him, despite how inept they might be.

"You'd be wise to remember that if you cross me at any turn, I will snap your neck. But not before making you watch me kill your brother and everyone you've ever,"

"I think I get the point." She responded dryly. "I won't betray you. In fact, you have every reason to rely on me. No one wants to see you succeed more than I do, as I have the most invested in your success. Besides, I'm not some kind of double agent. I don't have the energy to double cross you."

Khan smirked, she underestimated herself. However, that was probably a good thing.

"We'll need to contact the Enterprise now,"

Charlotte nodded, "Okay, but first- will you call off the pods?"

"First, we'll contact the Enterprise."

She swallowed, her exchange with him was dizzying. Throughout she'd briefly forgot who he was, and what he was capable of- and what he'd done. She was so lost in her head that she had barely noticed he'd grabbed her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"I showed you a kindness earlier, by taking you out of your restraints. But I can't show such to your brother and his crew. They needn't know we're on civil terms." He spoke as he attached the cuffs to her wrists.

Were they on civil terms? Suddenly, she felt completely uneasy. His words were not reassuring. Khan had finished and flipped on the communications. And just like that, Charlotte felt a ray of hope- she looked up to the projection screen and could see her brother, alive, well- staring back at her as if he were there.

Jim had wanted to see her, but in the past hours he was terrified of what he would find when he did. He swallowed. She looked okay, her cheek was bruised, she looked exhausted, but she was alive. She even gave him that small, reassuring smile. He'd seen it all throughout their lives. There was still a chance.

"Lottie, how you holding up?"

"Captain, your sister and I have come to an agreement."

Jim furrowed his brow, looking over to his first officer- who seemed equally perplexed.

"Khan, your dealings are with me. Leave Charlotte out of this."

"Dr. Kirk has offered what you could not. Therefore I am inclined to work with her in your stead."

"Charlotte," Jim looked over to her.

Khan looked over to her as well. Despite her brother's confused glare, it was Khan she eyed most carefully. He seemed to be relying on the fact she could explain to her brother that she was okay, and capable of handling herself. Obviously he wanted her to do all this without revealing anything sensitive.

"Jim, I'm fine."

"Lottie, trust me. You don't know him. You are not fine,"

"I did trust you, and I still do. Don't alert the Federation that Khan is alive."

"What?"

"Now I'm asking for you to trust me. Khan has agreed to call off the pods that are aimed at all the cities."

Khan raised his brow, he hadn't explicitly promised that. In fact, he hadn't explicitly promised anything. She was taking advantage of the fact he was letting her speak. It was of no consequence, though. He could use the pods at a later date, if need be. Or the threat of hurting her brother.

"You can't believe him, his word means nothing."

"It means that you're going to have to put your faith in me."

"Lottie," Jim pleaded. "This doesn't make sense, why…"

"Jim, please. He'll call off the pods, you'll be safe."

"And you? What about you? I'm supposed to believe that he'll just let you go after all of this."

"Dr. Kirk's safety is no longer in question." Khan interjected. "That is, as long as you don't alert the Federation. She's counting on you to make the correct choice."

"Damn it," Jim murmured. "What is this agreement you've come to?"

"None of your concern, Captain. Unless you foolishly decide to intervene. Now, your only job is to continue on and explore whatever primitive planet you're scheduled to explore."

Jim was silent for a long time, not knowing how to handle this request. He didn't trust Khan at all, but Charlotte was smart. She seemed confident in her words. He had to believe that his sister knew what she was doing. It was all he could do.

"I want check-ins." Jim spoke decidedly. "You're asking me to take a great leap of faith. I need to know that Charlotte is safe. I need to hear from you every day, until whatever this is- is finished."

Spock furrowed his brow. "Captain, a word?"

"No," Jim ignored him. "I need to know, Khan."

"I don't have the time nor the tolerance to placate such a request. Thus far, Charlotte is far more capable than you have ever proved to be. Surely you can trust she'll take care of herself, without your redundant supervision."

It was strange, hearing him say her first name, not to mention his arguing her independence, all while giving her a sort of compliment. It made her exceedingly uneasy.

Jim was taken aback by Khan's statement as well. But despite his contempt, it didn't make what he said any less true. Still, it would be over two months before he could get anywhere near to where she might be- if she was even close to earth. This is all he had. He had to hope.

"It's not Charlotte that I don't trust."

"Now Captain, I don't care in the slightest what your opinion is of me, as long as you can cast aside your doubt, and we can settle this arrangement."

"You're not really giving me a choice."

Khan gave him a determined glare. "So that settles it?"

"Fine, but hurt her, and I'll never stop until,"

"Again with the empty threats, I think this conversation has concluded." Khan decided as he turned off the communication.

Charlotte turned to look at him, wondering what would happen. A sudden swell of apprehension swept over her body. What if she couldn't do it? What if she couldn't succeed?

Khan reached over and removed her restraints. She jumped a little at the sensation. He moved so quickly, it was almost unhuman.

"I apologize for calling you by your first name. It was informal." He spoke, not really wanting to develop any kind of familiarity with her. After all, she was still his captive- despite how at ease he generally felt around her.

"That's okay," She voiced, "I kind of feel all civility was dropped when you saw me naked and we slept in the same bed." She froze, completely shocked at her words. She cleared her throat. "What I mean is, Charlotte is fine. You can call me Charlotte."

Khan resolved not to smile. As he'd stated to her before- she was completely out of her depths. Yet, she was determined to remain wholly calm in front of him. It was admittedly charming, and admirable- but his admiration was pointless. Any liking or affinity that he developed for her was ultimately futile. So he suppressed it in spite of his yearning not to. He knew the truth, their alliance was only temporary- there was no foreseeable future where they could remain courteous to each other after they'd finished this venture.

"Dr. Kirk will suffice." He got up quickly and began to route the navigation.

Charlotte admonished herself for being so casual. It was in her nature though- she often would do that- shrug off all self-importance in efforts to cope with stressful situations. Humor was a comfortable default.

The silence had quickly become quite palpable, and there wasn't much that could be done about it. At least, nothing either party desired to do. Khan suspected that like himself, Dr. Kirk was not interested in small talk.

"You need to call off the pods now." Charlotte decided to voice. It was too pressing to not mention it, she decided.

He was right, she got right down to it. "In due time." He responded.

She glared at him, feeling a panic rise in her chest. "What do you mean, _in due time_?"

"I mean we'll have to see if your brother keeps his word. If he doesn't attempt to make contact with Starfleet in the next hour, I'll stop the pod's detonation sequence."

Charlotte seethed, she wanted to hit him, hurt him. But she knew such an act was futile. She'd only be hurting herself.

"How do I even know you were telling the truth about any of it? I don't know about you, but a person's word to me means something." She pleaded, to the best of her ability.

Khan sighed and looked over to her. "I understand you feel cheated, but you mustn't doubt my sincerity. I'll do as promised, as long as you and your brother follow through."

Charlotte swallowed, not knowing what to believe. "I suppose I don't really have a choice but to trust you." She murmured as she crossed her arms.

He eyed her. She was angry, he understood that. But it wasn't his job to worry about her feelings. He could, however, provide her with a distraction. "It will take us two days to reach earth." He started "I used warp speed to move us away, but the ship's fuel capacities will no longer allow it. We'll need to travel at a steadier pace to arrive safely, and without detection. In the meantime, we should take an inventory of supplies- fuel, food, water, weapons." He glanced to her. "Do you know how to fire a weapon?" 

Charlotte nodded, taking notice of what he was doing. "I'd say the ones I used growing up were more primitive that Starfleet's, but I'm sure I can manage."

"I'll make time later to make sure of it." He announced.

Charlotte pursed her lips, not specifically looking forward to it. "I'll start in the kitchen," She waited for a moment, to see if he'd respond. He didn't. That was more than enough to get her out of there.

…

It was nice, having a moment to herself. Every moment with Khan was charged with energy- something he seemed to have in abundance, but she lacked. Most likely, that was because he was a superhuman who thrived in fight or flight moments and she was, well, a human he'd deprived of sleep and emotional rest- not to mention the fact he'd her thrown around a room a few times.

She tried her best to push all that aside. There'd be plenty of time in the aftermath for therapy and healing when everything was done and everyone was safe. In the meantime, what she needed to focus on now was surviving. Particularly, she needed to focus on not screwing anything up- namely the safety of her brother and all those innocent people.

Charlotte made her way into the kitchen. As she approached the lights flickered on. It was white and antiseptic. The gleam of it caused her to squint her eyes. Starfleet certainly wasn't one for palliative decoration.

She began opening cabinets, frowning each time as all of them were empty. Given the circumstances of which Khan had taken the Icarus, it made perfect sense. It was in dock when he awoke. They didn't exactly have time to stock up on necessary supplies. Charlotte sighed, at least taking an inventory would be easy.

After scouring the kitchen, she found nothing. Charlotte sunk down to the floor in defeat and sat down. When she did so, she noticed cabinets under the kitchen island. She leaned forward and pulled them open.

There were two identical bottles. She pulled one out and looked for a label. There was none, but she recognized what it was immediately.

It was bloodwine. The Klingon drink she'd only seen bottles of in museums- for it was an artifact. Klingons didn't exactly have positive trade practices with the Federation. She began to wonder why a Starship was in possession of it.

The craftsmanship of the bottle was impressive. She twisted the cap and carefully opened it. Charlotte had read and heard stories of its potency. The aroma merely aided those assumptions. She felt a great curiosity, but was apprehensive. Now was not the time to drink. She quickly examined that statement. Perhaps it was and may be the only time, given her current situation.

…

She was taking too long.

Khan scanned the monitors of the kitchen. She wasn't there. He sighed in annoyance as he checked all the other areas of the ship. There was no sign of her.

He had trusted she wouldn't be so foolish as to cross him. Given the circumstances, he'd thought he'd made himself perfectly clear.

He marched down the hallways of the ship, ready to remind her what she was jeopardizing.

He made his way into the kitchen, looking for clues as to where she might have went. It was then he heard her clear her throat.

Khan walked around the corner to find her sitting on the floor. The camera must've not captured her image from where it was set up.

He eyed her carefully, kneeling down and picking up a metallic bottle sitting next to her.

"What are you doing?"

She looked to him, not really feeling the need to explain herself. But his adamant eyes commanded that she did.

"I've always wondered what it would taste like. And it's, really not as bad as I'd anticipated." She brought the bottle to her lips, but Khan snatched it from her.

"You're going to dehydrate yourself."

"I don't care,"

"I do," He immediately spat back. "I need you coherent."

Charlotte grinned, feeling the effect of the beverage a lot swifter than she'd imagined. "I thought you said you could do this all by yourself?" She teased. "Now all of the sudden, I'm important?"

He knew what she was doing. Despite his unwavering and practiced callousness, he understood desperation when he saw it. The young Doctor was not used to being under someone's control. She despised it. He understood the sentiment all too well, but that didn't mean he sympathized or was going to engage with her in her condition.

He took both the untouched and open bottle from her. He looked back to her and snatched the lid.

Charlotte eyed him, deciding not to test her boundaries. She stood up, but not without difficulty. She couldn't have had more than a few ounces, but her head spun, feeling the full effect of alcohol flowing through her veins. It was as if she'd consumed an entire bottle. She placed her hands on the counter in order to maintain control of her balance.

Khan sat the alcohol down and seized her chin in his hand. He examined her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She spoke in a panic. His touch was not rough, but it was certainly uninvited. She stared back at him.

"Your pupils are dilated. You've had too much."

"I only,"

"You need water." He decided and released his hold. He began to search the cabinets as she had.

"There's nothing here. The kitchen's empty."

"No matter, these ships all have replicators. It will supply our nutritional needs." He looked over to her. "You should eat something as well."

"I'll be fine. I'm not that…"

"Are you not accustomed to space travel? The body functions quite differently…especially when one decides to consume foreign spirits without the foresight to realize it might be slightly stronger than the spirits to which you're accustomed."

Charlotte didn't appreciate being lectured. But she had to admit, everything was slightly humorous under the influence of the "spirits" as he called it. She grinned.

"You know in your time, the Russians allowed cosmonauts to drink alcohol, in efforts to neutralize the tensions or stresses of their occupation."

Once again, he found himself fighting the urge to grin. Having a normal or casual conversation with someone was something Khan had been deprived of for years. Admiral Marcus made sure of that- to keep him in an isolated state of existence. He quickly shook off the sentiment, however.

"People from 'my time' as you call it knew nothing of the Klingons and their far more concentrated fermentation practices." He looked over to her. "You do know they mix the fermented sugar with actual blood? Hence the name."

Charlotte suddenly became acutely aware of a metallic aftertaste on her tongue. "I think I'm going to be sick." She announced. "Oh God, why would you tell me that?"

He examined her question in his mind. He'd done just what he'd said he wouldn't. He engaged with her, without even realizing it.

"The replicator on this model of ship is close by. We'll get you food and water." He began walking.

"I'm fine," Charlotte dismissed, but almost lost her footing when she began to walk. She was far dizzier than she realized.

Khan turned back, letting out an irritated sigh as he walked back towards her.

"I can manage." She held out a hand.

"You can barely stand, Dr. Kirk."

"I'm fine." She protested. "Just let me follow."

She was exhausting. Her pride was abundant, even when there was no merit for its existence. Perhaps that was a parallel to himself- a determined spark he easily could relate to. Because of this, Khan decided to accept her request with a nod- then continued to walk down the hall.

Charlotte furrowed her brow- having wholly expected him to pick her up or at least drag her along quicker. She smiled in the small triumph, feeling as if his acknowledgment was almost a small, perhaps minor gesture of respect.

…


	3. Just a Phase

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get something posted for you. More to come soon! **

**3. Just a Phase**

Charlotte found herself becoming accustomed to the dull hum of the ship. It was calming, really. Its rhythm served as a serenade, a lullaby. At least, it had been a source of meditation. Despite her brief inebriation, it had been difficult sleeping- especially when he was lying next to her. Khan resonated an energy that couldn't be ignored. It was almost as if she could sense the chaos within his mind. She didn't even have to glance over to know he was awake. It emitted from him like a beacon. That's why she concentrated on the sound of the ship. The ship had no motive, no drives or aims. Its only purpose was to run. That made the sound soothing, peaceful.

He must have fallen asleep finally, as he wasn't giving off any anything anymore. She pressed her lips together and moved slowly and carefully out of the bed. She turned back, praying she didn't wake him.

He wasn't there.

Charlotte sighed, feeling stupid for trying to be so quiet. She shook it off. This was a blessing. She could finally be alone.

The first thing she did was hop in the shower. This time, she'd be able to actually take one, properly. Charlotte turned on the water, allowing the temperature to get just right. She grabbed some shampoo and soap from the vanity and stepped in. The water was warm and inviting, but the pressure of the water delivered pangs of discomfort across her body. She peers down, suddenly becoming cognizant of how bruised and cut up her body was- wishing she could pay him back in kind. But for now, she'd have to savor the small things, like, the sensation of clean, shampooed hair and the relief of the warmth on her skin. For it was there, in that water that she could suspend time, and everything else was nonexistent.

It was then she heard the door to the room open. Charlotte groaned in aggravation. She flipped off the water and grabbed her towel to wrap around her. She could hear him in the room, pacing. Charlotte opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out.

"Can't I have just one single," She paused.

It wasn't Khan.

The man looked up to her, pressing his finger to his lips.

Charlotte backed into the doorway, feeling as if she were in an altered state of reality. She studied him carefully. He was tall, with olive skin and dark hair. He was wearing a red Starfleet uniform. And he was shaking.

"Please, just, don't scream."

"Why would I scream?" She asked, suddenly wondering if he were a threat. "Who are you? How did,"

"I'm Lieutenant Ueda."

It was then she recognized him from when they took her from Peru. He was one of the men who brought her onto the ship.

Charlotte shook her head in disbelief, beginning to question her own sanity. "No I, I watched as he," She couldn't finish, recalling the memory. "The ship's computer it even said, you were all dead."

Lieutenant Ueda nodded. "It did, and it was right. Everyone on the ship did die."

"I don't understand."

"I work in the ship's engine room. It was deprived of oxygen but, I knew where an EV suit was. I hid outside, attaching myself to a lower hatch for hours, until…" He swallowed, not wanting to continue.

"Are there any others?"

"No," His voice was adamant. "He got rid of them, I saw. He put them all in damn receptacle containers."

Charlotte was at a loss for words. It was horrific for her, but she couldn't imagine losing friends and loved ones like that. "I'm so sorry." She put her hand on his shoulder.

The lieutenant gave her a small nod. "I thought about waiting till we got close enough to a planet, then getting away in a remaining receptacle bin with the EV suit. I know that sounds cowardly, but, I'm an engineer I'm not a," He stammered, wiping his brow nervously. He seemed far more out of sorts than she was. Charlotte abruptly contemplated what that meant, concerning her own character. Compared to him, she was relatively Zen.

"And then I remembered that you were still here." He swallowed, suddenly realizing the girl had been alone with Khan for some time now. "Has he, hurt you?"

Charlotte gave him a desperate grin. That was a loaded question, one she certainly didn't have time to explain. She was also terribly distracted- just knowing that Khan would walk through the door any minute.

"I'm okay," She decided finally. "But if he finds you,"

"We have to get out of here." Ueda announced decidedly. "We have to,"

"It's not that simple,"

"Where has he put the weapons? I noticed earlier he was moving things around. I have my phaser, but I was told that wasn't very effective on him."

"You can't just attack him, he's too strong. He'll kill you."

"Look, I might've not been able to save my crew, but way or another, we're getting out of here."

"Like I said, it's not…it's not that simple."

Ueda eyed her suspiciously. "What am I missing here? Because it's a little too early to be developing Stockholm Syndrome."

"He and I have come to…" There wasn't a lot of time, and she needed to explain this too him as quickly as possible. "His threat, the pods, he's agreed to stop the detonation if I help him."

The lieutenant's memory was hazy, but he suddenly remembered what she was speaking of.

"Well has he?"

"Has he what?"

"Stopped the detonation…"

Charlotte's heart sunk. She'd obviously slept past the deadline the pods were all supposed to go off. She had no way of knowing if he kept his word or not. She sat down on the bed.

"I'm not sure." She spoke quietly, ashamed she didn't know.

"Listen, here's what we'll do,"

He began speaking, but Charlotte's attention drifted from what he was saying. She needed to find a way to know for sure. She also needed to stop Khan from hurting this man- he'd already endured so much. She glimpsed over to the nightstand and saw the pair of Federation cuffs, then glanced up to the Lieutenant.

"Miss, did you hear me?"

"I have a better idea." She picked up the cuffs. "Can you reset the passcode on these?"

Ueda took them from her and nodded. "Yes,"

"Please do it, then." She stood up and walked towards the bathroom as he began working on the cuffs. She quickly threw on the Federation shirt and pants. She reemerged and he handed the cuffs to her.

"Put in the four digit code you want." He informed. She did so, then smiled slightly, grateful that he was willing to cooperate.

"I think I have a way you can get off this ship safely. Once that happens,"

"Wait a minute, if I'm getting off this ship you're coming with me. I won't leave you behind."

"Of course," She quickly corrected, "That's what I said,"

"You said _you can get off the ship_."

"Trust me, no one wants to leave more than me." She spoke truthfully.

Ueda nodded. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"He's recently contacted the Enterprise. That gives this ship their…" She searched for the correct vernacular. "Coordinates, right?"

He nodded. "Usually when a ship is hailed, its coordinates are logged."

"So can you do that dematerialization thing- a transport if we hail them?"

"It's a brand new technology, to transport someone so far…"

"Is the Icarus equipped to do it…say to the Enterprise?"

Ueda shook his head. Charlotte sighed, all hopes of getting him off the ship safely dashed.

"But the Enterprise can,"

"Really?"

"Yes, it's because of the whole ordeal with Harrison, Khan, whatever his name is- it's because of that we have the technology to do so. I'd have to give the Enterprise our location. And the Icarus would have to be at a standstill, as we are nowhere close I imagine."

"Can you do that? I know he's blocked our location from everyone so far, but…"

"I know my ship better than that son of a bitch. I can do it."

He seemed fully confident. Charlotte sucked in a nervous breath. "Okay, then I will take care of him."

"How?"

"I'll put the cuffs on him. He won't be able to get them off. Or at least, it will take him some time. I'll come get you when I do that. Then you can go the bridge and contact the Enterprise?" She swallowed. "You said you had a phaser?"

Her plan seemed haphazard, at best. But she seemed determined.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phaser, he handed it to her.

"I don't want to put you at risk. You should probably hide- if he comes back here before,"

"I'll take my chances. Actually, I should just go with you."

"No, if you get injured then there's no way this could work."

"It's my job to put myself at risk, and I've already failed at that tremendously."

Charlotte felt sorry for him. He seemed to be a genuinely good person. "Not everyone is destined to live a life of constant conflict." She spoke softly, trying to quell his guilt.

"Then why are you so comfortable with it? Aren't you an archaeologist?"

Charlotte smiled. "Yes, but," She didn't want to demean him. What she'd meant to say is that she was used to being met with hostile situations- and having to deal with them quickly before they escalated. But there was no time to explain, for this was one of those very situations.

"You are putting yourself at risk, and I appreciate it." She put the phaser in her pocket. "Okay, here goes,"

"Doctor, Kirk was it?"

Charlotte turned back towards him.

"Be careful,"

She nodded, letting the door shut behind her.

The hum of the ship was even more prevalent in the hallway. Somehow, its airy drone was far less comforting than it was in the bedroom.

She imagined he was at the bridge- plotting or whatever it was he did in his free time. She bit her lip in determination as she entered the threshold.

He didn't bother to look up. Khan was sitting near one of the computers, with pictures and printouts of the Pont du Gard everywhere she could see. He was researching. His face seemed glued to the desk, his shoulders squared resolutely as he stared at his findings.

She must've been silent too long because he began to speak.

"Is there something you require of me?"

She cleared her throat. What could she tell him? Charlotte suddenly found herself at a loss.

He regarded her now, awaiting at least one or two snappy remarks, but they never came. She was uncharacteristically quiet.

She appeared weak. Her dark hair was a stark contrast to her pale skin. She was already naturally pale, but her features seemed practically anemic. "You should take something." One needn't be a medical doctor to see that she was in pain. It was in the way she carried her body. "I imagine your body is sore. They'll have anti-inflammatories in the medical bay." He announced, not necessarily apologizing- He didn't strike her, he'd merely kept her out of his way- kept her from interfering. But that didn't mean she needed to endure unnecessary discomfort.

Charlotte nodded, his indifference to her pain gave her anger- fuel. It helped her find her words.

"Actually, I was wondering, you mentioned a replicator? I need water, food."

"I'd imagine," He lightly teased. "You'll find it past the northern doors of the main kitchen."

_Damn it_, Charlotte thought to herself. If the circumstances were different, she'd be grateful he was allowing her free roam. "Actually, I've never used one before…"

"They're quite simple, I'm sure you'll have no trouble figuring it out." He turned back to his work.

This was not going as she'd hoped. It was like pulling teeth. What else could be said?

He realized she was still standing there. Khan studied her.

"Is this really pressing?"

"I am really thirsty."

He rose in annoyance. She was acting very peculiar. Perhaps from actual dehydration, as he'd previously foretold. He moved past her in a flash, striding quickly down the hall.

"Come, this needn't take all day."

Charlotte followed him as they left the bridge, her mind racing, questioning whether or not she had the fortitude to go through with it.

She practically held her breath as they passed the door to the bedroom they stayed in- hoping he wouldn't have a reason to go in there. But to her relief, Khan continued to walk down the hallway. Her heart was beating so loud, she could swear he could hear it. But he didn't turn around. He led her through the kitchen then out the northern doors.

Khan turned to her, feeling this was all extraneous. She was highly intelligent, there was no reason for her not to figure this out by herself. He studied her features. She seemed nervous, terrified even- a completely different attitude she'd displayed towards him before. She behaved coherent enough, but something was going on.

"Dr. Kirk, what's is this about?"

Charlotte squared her shoulders, resolute to appear calm and collected. "I just, I got sick this morning."

"Not surprising,"

"And I'd really like something, but I can't figure this damn thing out."

She was lying, he could tell. She wasn't very gifted at it. But it really was trivial in the scheme of things. Perhaps the solitude of space was already getting to her. Maybe she just needed the company for a few moments.

"It's simple voice command, you turn on the device and tell it what you want it to make."

"That's it?"

"That's it, Dr. Kirk. That's the matter you so frantically required my help for."

"And it's working?"

"Yes, everything on the ship should be in working order."

It was now or never. She reached in her pocket and felt the phaser. "Is that another one over there?" She pointed behind him.

He turned. Charlotte pulled out the phaser as quickly as she could and shot.

Khan felt the throbbing sensation in his back. It propelled him forward, but not enough to incapacitate him. This was unexpected. He indignantly turned towards her. So this is what was making her uneasy.

"What," Khan leaned towards the wall to steady himself. He paused, as the weapon did its work- coursing through his veins in acerbic vibration. "What do you think you're doing?"

Charlotte backed away from him. "Nothing that yields an explanation. At least, not for now."

He furrowed his brow, trying and failing to understand what her motive could possibly be. She kept the weapon pointed adamantly in his direction. He took a step towards her. "You really should think twice before you shoot that again."

"It's all I've got right now," Charlotte shrugged, then shot him three more times. This time, he fell to the ground. The shock of the shots in procession slowed him down significantly, inhibiting his ability to speak as well.

Charlotte tucked the phaser in the back of her pants and pulled out the handcuffs as swiftly as she could. She bent down and attached one to his right wrist. She attached the other to a metal bar of a cooling unit. She stood up and backed away a few feet.

He couldn't speak, but glared at her. Khan was truly startled by her duplicity. It wasn't something he'd anticipated in the slightest. His mind was at a loss, his curiosity boiling. But that didn't make him any less incensed with her.

Despite her initial anxiety, Charlotte took an ample amount of pleasure in shooting him- and especially in cuffing him. She enjoyed it far more than she'd really hoped. But the action felt karmic in nature. After all, it was exactly what he'd done to her.

"I'll be back soon," She informed him, not really knowing why, then turned and ran down the hall.

Ueda glanced anxiously up as the door to the room was thrown open. "You did it?" He asked eagerly.

She nodded, stunned it had even worked. "Yes, but I don't think we have much time."

"Where is he?"

"I chained him to a cooling unit, where the Replicator is right outside of the kitchen."

The lieutenant nodded, noticeably impressed, yet distracted. "I was going over your plan, it was all rushed,

I think. Now that I reflect upon it, why would we leave the ship?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it makes no sense. If anything we should lock him up, and fly the ship back to earth. It's already on course. There he can face the tribunal."

Charlotte shook her head. "We wouldn't be able to hold him. He's…"

"You're already restrained him, yes?"

Charlotte threw up her arms. "Yes, but"

"Then you and I can manage the ship and put him in a cell until we get back to earth."

"I made a deal with him, I have to follow through. And with him in a cell, those pods will,"

"You don't even know if he stopped them. For all we know they're already going off."

"I can't go back on what I…I promised to help him."

"A promise under duress." He argued, "There's no need for you to fulfill that now."

"What about the fact that if I don't, he'll come after me- and my brother?"

"He's caught, forgive me, but, I don't see why we're discussing this."

"Because he's been caught before, several times and he's always managed to get out of it. And we're well over a day away from Earth. I'm not willing to take that risk. Call me a pessimist but I don't think this ship can hold him. You saw what he did to your entire crew."

"So you'd risk abandoning a Starfleet ship and ultimately leaving it in his hands?"

Charlotte's plan was crumbling. She'd never intended to leave the ship. She was stuck here- by both duty and obligation.

"I'm sorry but, I don't give a damn about your ship. It's just a ship. Your life, however, my life- they're the only things that are important. I'm sorry, I just, I can't. I promised to help him."

"Dr. Kirk, you do not owe him. Look, here's what we're going to do. We'll get the detonator, then we'll force him to tell us how to deactivate it."

"He'd never do that."

She was exhausting. He'd had enough trying it her way, he was going to try his method. "No matter," Ueda decided. "That's what we're doing." He spoke determinedly and started walking down the hall.

Charlotte sighed, "Wait," she ran after him.

Lieutenant Ueda walked through the door of the kitchen. Khan casted the man an astonished glance, thoroughly taken aback by his presence.

Charlotte ran in behind him.

"Well, at least this accounts for your thoughtless actions. Did he talk you into helping him?"

Ueda approached Khan and knelt down. "Where is the detonator?"

"What detonator?" Khan responded with a smile, his voice calm, and collected. His eyes remained fixed on Charlotte- who was still acting peculiar.

"Don't insult me. Hand it over. You are under," His words were halted. Charlotte had stunned him with the phaser.

Once more, she tucked the gun in the back of her pants. A single shot was sufficient to incapacitate Ueda, he fell over onto the floor.

Khan couldn't help but grin. He still wasn't sure as to what her intentions were. He understood even less now.

"Care to explain, Dr. Kirk?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I was doing what I thought was best." She reached under Ueda's arms and pulled his torso up with her own arms. "It wasn't the greatest of plans, but I thought it was the least intrusive."

He watched her curiously, all the while, carefully tugging at the iron attached to his wrist. He'd be out of it soon.

"Perhaps you've just gone mad."

"Perhaps,"

"Or, perhaps you're enjoying this."

Charlotte froze for a moment, but corrected and quickly returned her focus to Ueda.

"No, I'm not."

"Keep telling yourself that, Dr. Kirk-over and over. But I doubt that will make it ring true."

"Well, I'll let you know how it all turns out. Meanwhile, why don't you just sit there, and think upon your sins." She announced and dragged the Lieutenant out of the room.

Khan watched as she disappeared from his view. She seemed to be flourishing in her current state. It was fascinating, really.

…

Getting Ueda to the bridge took what seemed like forever. It was also a very difficult task, physically. Especially being that she didn't know how long Khan would stay restrained. She continued to have her eyes on the bridge's threshold, expecting to see him come running after her any second.

"Why are you doing this?" Ueda murmured, slightly coming out of his stupor.

"I'm sorry," She put him down next to the bridge's main computer controls. "Like I told him, I thought it was the least intrusive way." Charlotte ran her hands through her hair to push it out of her face. "I screwed this all up, I know. But I'm doing my best here. Please just, do what we talked about."

He had regained most of his muscle movement now. He shifted his posture to sit up in the chair.

"You're foolish,"

"Most likely, but I have to follow through." She spoke resolutely. "Now, stop the ship and I'll hail the Enterprise. After you've done that, make our location visible to them." She commanded, not entirely comfortable with barking orders.

He shook his head and turned to the controls. She watched carefully as he put in a sequence.

The ship abruptly came to a halt. It propelled them forward a little.

Charlotte had watched Khan, she knew how to call the Enterprise. In a flash, Jim was onscreen. He stared back at her, in shock.

"Charlotte?"

"We don't have a lot of time."

Jim was thoroughly confused. Khan wasn't present, but another man was. "Lottie who is that? I thought Khan,"

"So did I. He's the only survivor."

"What? How did,"

"I need you to beam him up onto your ship."

"What? Charlotte, that's impossible, we don't have your,"

"The lieutenant is fixing it to where you can get our location. We've stopped the ship."

"Where's Khan?"

"That's why we don't have a lot of time."

"Lottie," Jim sighed, "You've gotta help me out here."

"If he stays here- Khan will kill him. But I can't just let him go anywhere- he'll, he'll tell people."

The lieutenant took note of her words. Apparently Captain Kirk was also a part of this arrangement.

"You know, maybe that's not such a bad idea." Jim started.

"I made a deal,"

"Charlotte, to us, that means something. But Khan," He shook his head. "He doesn't give a damn about that, so screw him."

"I have to trust that's not true. And the Pods,"

"Right now, I just want you safe. We'll find a way to deactivate them without his help."

"Do you really believe that, Jim?"

"You should be getting our location now." Ueda interjected.

Jim referred his attention to Sulu. Sulu nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay, come on, Charlotte. We're going to get you."

This really was it- her out. She could be safe, she could be free of him and this damned ship. But it was pressing on her mind and heart, she had to know.

"Jim, did Khan set them off?"

"What?"

"The pods over the cities, were they cited? Is there any news as to whether or not they were detonated? I know the time for them has passed."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does, tell me."

"Charlotte,"

"Tell me, damn it!"

"No, okay! They haven't. He hasn't set them off."

Charlotte closed her eyes. He'd came through on his word.

-"Captain," Sulu called. "We'll have to do them one at a time. The range is too far."

"I'm not going, Jim."

"Listen to me, I'm not leaving you on that damn ship with him."

"Yes you are."

"Like hell,"

"Transport initiated." Sulu announced.

Lieutenant Ueda stood up and took one last look at Charlotte.

"I can't tell whether or not you're being brave, or…" He disappeared before he could finish.

Sulu watched the monitors, he confirmed that the Lieutenant had made it safely on board.

"Alright Lottie, hold still."

Charlotte felt tears burning her eyes. "I have to finish this."

She reached for the controls, Jim took notice. "Don't do it."

"I have to. He kept his word, I have to keep mine."

"That doesn't mean anything! Listen, I'm willing to guess what he's asked you to do. Charlotte, if he finds them,"

"It's not right, what they've done to him."

"It's not right, what he's done,"

"You honestly think that if you beam me aboard, that'll be the end of this?"

"We can talk about this later,"

"You would stay, if it were you. If all those lives were in your hands."

Jim's eyes burned with tears as well. "That doesn't matter."

"I love you, moron. I'll see you later." Charlotte turned on the ship.

"Wait," Jim choked, but Charlotte flipped off the communications.

The ship was moving again, although she had no idea how to adjust the speed. But that didn't matter. She suddenly was keenly aware of a swell of energy, a presence that wasn't hers. She turned around. Khan was standing behind her. He took his steps to eliminate their distance. He glanced down at her.

"How much did you hear?" She resolved to address him with eye contact.

"I heard everything."

She nodded. "Good, then you'll know I didn't do anything to break our deal. What else do you need explained?" She averted her eyes down to his hand. The cuff was still attached to his wrist, but the other that was attached to the cooling unit had broken apart.

"I understand." He started, still fixed on her. "You did what you believed was necessary. Although I question whether or not he was really worth it."

"Well, you don't get to decide that." She challenged, terrified of the unshakable firmness she suddenly possessed.

Khan raised his brow, never having had the pleasure of being so thoroughly chastened.

"Only now, thanks to you, the Enterprise has our location."

"You can fix it, I'm sure. Besides, they don't know where we're going, only where we are." Charlotte sat down, utterly exhausted from the whole ordeal.

Khan initiated a false course pattern. She was right. It really wasn't a difficult problem to undo. But that didn't make him any less maddened by her actions. He sat down as well, scrutinizing her every move as he did so.

"Although your bravado is admirable, that was very, very, imprudent. You should've,"

"I should've what? If you found him first, you would've killed him. I needed to help him."

"You should've left with him."

Charlotte fell silent. That was not something she'd anticipated him to say.

"Why did you stay? It was the logical thing for you to leave, to go to your brother."

"You heard everything, you know."

"I want you to explain it to me."

The manner in which he delivered his words was unsettling. He had a knack for making her thoroughly uncomfortable. "You're saying you would've just, let me go?"

"Of course not, but I want to know why you didn't try."

Charlotte rubbed her face. "Honestly, you're the third person that has asked me that in the last ten minutes, I'm starting to question it myself."

"What logic are you questioning, exactly?"

The vibration of his voice was forceful, unwavering. It sent shivers up her spine. It wasn't often that someone demanded such adamant devotion to their presence. His penetrating stare itself was exhausting. It was then that she became aware of something. Maybe these tactics he practiced could very feasibly be deliberate. Perhaps, he relished in making her and everyone he encountered uneasy. It was a way of asserting his authority, of not letting anyone get close. Somehow, this revelation gave her strength, resolve. If he wouldn't avert his eyes, she wouldn't hers. But one thing still troubled her. Why was he so insistent all of the sudden in worrying over the details?

"I've told you before, I believe a person's word means something. I gave you my word that I would help you. So I'm going to help you."

"It has to be more than that."

"Why do you need to know?"

"Humor me."

She furrowed her brow, not seeing this trait from him before. She didn't know whether to be frightened or thankful for his calm demeanor. Nevertheless, he clearly wasn't going to give up until he was satisfied with her answer.

"You want the long version or the short version?"

"You and I have nothing but time."

"Fine," Charlotte took a shaky breath in order to relax, and settled in her chair. In her head, she'd rationalized all her recent actions down to one core value she held, one small chance that she was correct in her theory about him. It was the only way she could make sense of why she was doing all this, and why she'd even agreed to help him in the first place. It would be difficult to explain.

"Here goes, well, when I was in college, I, I did my thesis on you."

"On me?"

"Well, on the Augments, not, specifically you. It was about your people, and what we've come to call the Eugenic Wars."

"Go on,"

"See in archaeology, you study different factors of a culture or race of sentient beings, right? That's the whole point to, to understand why it is people or cultures behave the way they do- despite our common core similarities. Usually, the races or civilizations I study are no longer here in modern day. So, the artifacts I find, however captivating or unique are still just mere pieces or fragments of what is a much larger ethos of a people. Now, said pieces might give us a clue- but, we never get the full story. And that's the journey part, we simply have to keep searching, until we find enough pieces to tell a coherent narrative."

"And what did you find of my people?"

She swallowed, feeling as if she were a doctor, about to deliver unpleasant news. "That's just it, there's nothing. The Augments as a people, you have no art, no writing, there aren't even any photographs. It's as if, there's no accurate representation of you culture anywhere. Sure, the history books paint you in a certain light, but you have no famous philosophes, no evidence to back up what the anthologies say about you. And all those stories are, they just tell of how you were created, and then how you destroyed."

Khan was silent, suddenly feeling vulnerable. At least, in a sense. She made it sound like he and his people were less of a culture, a race, that he were somehow incomplete. It made him abruptly question things he hadn't questioned before, it was difficult, unpleasant. He glowered at her in irritation.

Charlotte could tell she offended him. Surprised, but somehow apologetic. "I didn't say that to hurt you. I'm explaining why I stayed."

"In the most circuitous of ways." He snapped.

"Alright, I'll get to it. My thesis,"

"Yes, what did the infallible Dr. Kirk have to say about my brutish race of people?"

"That you didn't have a chance. What I mean is, every race, everyone in the history of the universe has had time to evolve. Except of course, for you. You were robbed of the prospect."

"So, you're saying that we're still in our Cro-Magnon phase?"

"No, I'm saying you bypassed it- you were thrown into a people that could neither control you nor accept you. You were man, created by man-altered genetically to serve an already flawed race's agenda. You hadn't the time nor the freedom to grow or express your own identity."

Khan precipitously found himself correcting his hostile temperament. She didn't mean to be unkind. Her words were delivered respectfully, sympathetically even. She was conveying her point with the finest of intent. He understood what she was saying, and abruptly found himself overwhelmed by the weight of it all. Her words gave name to the pain and disassociation he'd always carried, throughout the entirety of his existence. No one had ever spoken to him in this way. He tried to hold in his revelation. This was unanticipated, he was lost within his thoughts-a swell of emotion boiling inside of him, unsure of which sentiment to express first.

His contemplations were diverted by the sensation of touch. Charlotte had his hand in hers, taking hold of his wrist. He allowed her to do so. A code was put in and the cuff unlocked. She took it off of him and sat it on the table. Her hands retracted cautiously to her lap.

"I stayed because what happened to you and your people was wrong. Yes, what you did was completely wrong and you should atone for that. But maybe, just maybe you did those things because no one has ever reminded you that there is another way. It's the whole, nature vs. nurture argument."

Khan locked eyes with her.

"I'll help you find them, because now, in this time- we live in a universe that allows all kinds of sentient beings to coexist. So let go of what happened."

"You're asking me, to forgive those that enslaved me and threatened my people?"

"No, they don't deserve your forgiveness. But let's be honest, the crew of the Icarus, those Starfleet members you killed, the people of San Francisco- you don't deserve theirs. What I'm asking is that you take your people far away, and don't look back. Don't repeat mistakes of your past. Carve a path for what will happen for your future. Or at least convince your people to coexist."

Khan smiled. Her pleas were noble, "All of this, it's a beautiful sentiment in theory."

Charlotte scoffed. She'd gotten far too carried away. "I'm aware, I'm not naïve."

"No, you're not."

"Life doesn't have a tendency to turn out so pretty. But for the moment, I have to take a leap of faith that you have the ability to follow reason. That you'll take getting your people back as a second chance. There are a lot of ways you can move forward without destruction. I know genetics is a hard thing to fight, trust me I've tried. But you can't let it dictate who you are. You can chose to follow another path."

Khan had never noticed the loud humming of the ship until that very moment. It never really quite allowed for there to be silence. It was hard for him to think, to process whether or not he should be angry. A part of him wanted to thank her, to thank her for not typecasting and demeaning who he was, who his people were. But that part he pushed down. She still was a liability- she was still his captive.

"Do not stun me again." He cautioned, in attempts to remain austere.

"Fine, next time, I'll just, set it to disintegrate." She grinned, but immediately admonished herself, it was not an appropriate time to joke. He was not an appropriate companion to joke with.

But with her words, his scowl turned to a smirk. Khan was not able to help it. Instead of wrath and fury his temperament converted to a state of enchantment, and perilous marvel- both unfamiliar feelings and in turn, dangerous to his objective.

Charlotte took note of his grin. It incited her to quickly rise, realizing some type of line was crossed, and it was most certainly her who had crossed it.

"I really was hungry and thirsty." She decided. "I'm going to go actually get something now."

"I'm afraid I broke the replicator, in my efforts to free myself."

Charlotte sighed, unable to really feel anger as she was the one who had put him there. "Oh,"

"I'll find something sufficient for you. And even if not, we will be in earth's orbit by tomorrow evening. You'll survive."

She withheld from many sarcastic remarks dangling on the tip of her tongue. It was time for her to distance herself, because there was something, something of which she'd become acutely aware. She'd involuntarily set in motion, and could sense it with great potency. The thickness of it was rapidly accumulating in the air. It was stifling. The only way to escape it was to leave the room. And that she did, with hurried purpose.

Khan let out a measured exhale upon her exit, his eyes transfixed on the doors from which she'd just departed. He was grateful for the reprieve. Not because he didn't delight in her company, but because he'd suddenly come to crave it.

…


	4. Far Away From Here

**4. Far Away From Here**

Charlotte spent the next six hours in bed. Unfortunately, her attempt to sleep was met with marginal success. At least five of those six hours were spent tossing and turning. Her mind refused to power down and insisted on reeling over what she had done, and what she had promised to do. The events of her recent past replayed over, and over in her head. Why was she so candid with him? Perhaps it was self-preservation, and a bit calculating. But by appealing to him intellectually, she'd seen a side of him she hadn't expected. In a way, it was not that surprising. A character such as himself would be naturally intelligent and alarmingly complex. However, it was somehow disheartening she could no longer dismiss him in the sense she had before. It left her in a state of uncertainty, something that Charlotte detested.

Since their rather emotionally charged encounter, she'd neither seen nor spoken to Khan. Whatever he was doing, he'd left her out of it. For that she was grateful. But she'd assumed incorrectly that being alone would help her get sleep. That wasn't the case. Instead, she had managed to work up an overwhelming sense of dread, doubt, and worst of all, restlessness. Charlotte threw herself out of bed in sheer frustration. She needed to know what was going to happen next. There was no sense in postponing it. She flung open the door, only to meet Khan just outside, walking towards the room.

He examined her, she would be no good to him in her current state when they reached earth. Her mind and body were too weary, too disoriented by everything that had happened. The only thing he suspected that kept her coherent was her strength of will, and of course, that unshakable obstinacy she wore like armor.

"Have you slept?"

"Not really," She shook her head, seeing no reason to lie. After all, she was working with him. It was in both their best interest that he know.

"Come with me." He announced, then began walking down the hall.

Charlotte followed, seeing no choice in the matter.

Khan had led her to the medical bay. She did have a slight moment of panic, when she noticed he'd set up some sort of station for whatever he was intending to do to her. She paused several feet away.

He turned and regarded her apprehension. "There's no need for that, this is for your benefit. Mine as well, but mostly yours."

She acknowledged him with a slight nod, then sat down on the leather medical bed. He sat on a stool facing her.

"I found no emergency packs, but I did find fluids, I can inject them into you intravenously, as you are clearly at least in the mild stages of dehydration. Drinking water will not replenish you in ample time." He stated decisively. "Hold out your arm."

Charlotte pursed her lips, and cautiously obeyed.

Khan disinfected the area then effortlessly slid the needle into Charlotte's wrist. When he'd finished, he taped the area so it would stay in place.

"How long will this take?"

"A few hours, depending on your vitals. We'll arrive to Earth shortly after."

"And this is all you need me to do to prepare?"

"I was going to make sure you knew how to fire a weapon, well and without hesitation. But given recent events, I highly doubt that will be a problem."

Charlotte tried to take that as a compliment, she couldn't help but grin a little. "Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I mean, you haven't ate or drank anything either."

"I'll manage just fine."

"Are you sure? Weren't you frozen for a couple years?"

He lowered his brow, there were times it seemed she was attempting to be humorous. But he wasn't entirely certain. "I don't require as much physical preservation."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt, right? I mean, there have been a very small amount of people who have been awaken from cryo-sleep. There's not enough conclusive research to understand all of the effects…"

"Dr. Kirk, I'm unclear as to whether or not you're being thoughtful, or engaging in banter."

Charlotte bit her lip, horrified that he would think she considered to speak to him in either of those ways, despite having done so before. "I was," She paused, searching for the correct reply. "I'm merely stating that it would be logical to be at your best. You might feel okay, but you could feel better, right?"

She was correct, the lack of sleep, food, and fluids had affected him. He suspected this mostly because of his engagement with her. Normally, he wouldn't be so casual, so calm with someone who was, for all intents and purposes, his prisoner. Perhaps she had become too comfortable around him as well- because he was certainly too comfortable with her.

"There are no more fluid kits, this was the only one I found. Besides, I will manage. Let us rather focus on what I'll require of you once we land."

"Alright,"

"My research shows that the compound you spoke of certainly exists."

"Well, duh." She shrugged.

Khan gave her a strange glance, she seemed to shift back in forth between two personas effortlessly. One, was deep and insightful, while the other was a bit ingenuous and excessively sarcastic.

"As I was saying, it has grown significantly since your being there. It has almost, tripled in size. Still, there has been no documentation that the site even exists as a public entity. It took hours, but I managed to create an outlined image and blueprints. There has been rapid growth in that area and the Pont du Gard has been closed to the public for the past two years."

"Since, everything that happened?"

"I suspect."

"Okay, well, what's…"

"We're going to make our way through the east entrance," He interrupted. "I've forged clearance codes, if need be I can replicate a retinal scan. I'll be able to handle whatever security they have once we get in. You will have to follow and do exactly as I say, as I'd rather not be caught on their monitors. It's highly likely that I'll be recognized by several members of Section 31. The prime objective is to get to the file room, or data computer. It's somewhere hidden on the premises. Most likely in a hollowed wall that leads to a vault, or a basement of some sort. I'll infiltrate their system while you keep lookout. It's our job to find it as quickly as possible. Once we get my people's whereabouts,"

"Khan?" Charlotte interjected. His instructions were lengthy and difficult to follow at the speed in which he was delivering them.

He exhaled, wishing she would stop doing that. "What is it?"

"Why don't you just let me go in?"

"What?"

"That was, really the whole point wasn't it? I've been there, I know the place."

"I've just explained to you, the schematics of it have changed. You might not even recognize its layout."

"Then you can prep me. I can still maneuver around easier than you. You just have one of those faces. Look, I've told you before, the best way to do this is in secret. If they don't know you're involved, then you'll have a much easier time getting to your people, wherever they are. Wouldn't it be nicer, not being chased by the Federation, and especially them not being prepared when you arrive, wherever it is they have them?"

"You seem terribly confident."

"I still remember my passcodes and clearances."

"It is likely that they have changed."

"Not necessarily. I wasn't a threat to them."

"They will have changed it." He spoke decidedly.

"I also, I remember people, people who worked there."

"Friends?"

"Well, that might be too strong. But they're not all bad. I guess I could," She paused, feeling guilty she was even suggesting it. "I could use them to get in. I could say that I needed to see my file as a favor or something."

"That idea is rather lazy, and full of holes."

She sighed, not appreciating how dismissive he was being. "So are the odds of infiltrating an organization that doesn't even claim to exist, without an in…"

"This is no great effort."

"Yes but, if they find out you are awake, and that you know where your people are..."

Khan was becoming frustrated. She had no right to argue with him over this. "Dr. Kirk, You are severely underestimating my capability to accomplish my goals."

"No, I'm simply saying that there's an easier way to get this done."

She was being belligerent, still under the delusion that this was going to go peacefully. "Ah yes, your, noble crusade to assimilate me into your time."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "Hate to break it to you, but this is your time now as well. And it's not some quest, I have no illusions as to who you are. I'm just saying, I said I'd do this, so let me do this. There's no sense in being excessively loud. We'll do better if the Federation doesn't know,"

"They're my people. I'm not going to entrust their rescue in someone else's hands- not ever, not even yours, despite the fact you've agreed to it." He announced coldly. There was no sense in arguing with her any further. She wasn't accustomed to things like this. He was.

She sat back on the medical bed in irritation. "Fair enough,"

"Are you actually angry that I'm not giving you a larger role in all of this?" Khan mused.

"Yes, because my idea is better. It's less intrusive and most likely more effective."

"Is it?"

"It is!" She spat, realizing she was becoming too irate over this. "But if you want this to be a disaster…"

"I think you'll find that I achieve what I set out to do."

"So do I," She countered.

She was maddening. There wasn't even a purpose in explaining this all to her. Her role was to follow and assist. "Dr. Kirk, you'd be wise not to question me any further."

Charlotte looked away from him. What was she doing? Once more, his company had rendered her complacent. It was dizzying, and thoroughly confusing. His composure and esteem towards her gave her a false sense of normalcy, feeling as if she were in a position to state her opinion. In a way this was good. He'd allowed her to voice it. At least, she was slightly valued. But that value had run its course for the time being. She was his hostage. He was a killer, and exceedingly dangerous. She scolded herself for coming close to forgetting that.

"Fine," She begrudgingly conceded, determined not to say a thing more until they landed. It would be in her best interest, most likely.

He grinned in triumph, finally succeeding in her cooperation. He got up and started gathering extra clothes and supplies in a medical bag. In the probable event that they ran into trouble, it would be a useful thing to have. And for the first few minutes, this was a sufficient distraction. He coveted the silence. But regrettably, that sentiment quickly passed.

It seemed her not speaking was just as maddening. Most likely, this was because he knew she was holding back what she'd wanted to say. And in turn, he became increasingly mindful of her presence- her overwrought, labored sighs and the sound of her shifting on the medical bed. It diverted his attention, and once more, he started to find the hum of the ship deafening. The air hurriedly filled up with all that was unspoken. What she had said about him and his people, what they'd yet to discuss from their previous conversation they'd had on the bridge… It all accumulated, and lingered in the forefront of his concentration. And all at once, he found himself wondering what she was thinking.

Khan looked over to her. Charlotte had closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly. She released a small amount of carbon dioxide into the air, her lips pressing outward as she did so. She was trying to control her breathing, and quite possibly, her temper. Her chest slowly rose then fell. For some reason this process was riveting, at least in the moment. He watched the uniform she wore as it followed the rhythm of her lungs- how the black fabric clung to her as her chest rose, and how it relaxed as her chest fell. He found himself wanting to imitate the pattern. For it was calming, but simultaneously -irrefutably sensual.

He must've gone because she didn't sense his frenzied demeanor any longer. Charlotte opened her eyes, surprised to find him glancing back at her.

Her mouth hung open, feeling as though she was being studied. "I thought you'd left." She uttered, alarmed she could no longer sense when he was there.

Khan corrected his stare, and gave her a look of dismissal. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, deciding that there would never be a time to explain to Khan Noonien Singh that she could often sense his presence by the energy he emitted.

Whatever she meant, she wasn't intent on sharing with him. But that didn't matter, there was no purpose in it anyhow. Whatever interest he was developing for her was immaterial. "You should rest as much as you can, I'll come retrieve you when it's time to depart."

Khan turned, and left with a purposed stride. He had many things to do- and now that he knew her correct name, he could finish his research. He needed to find out everything he could about her, for nothing could be left to chance.

…

Charlotte reflected on Peru. It was peaceful there, still in the midst of a downpour in her mind. She found herself once more standing outside, letting the rain soak her skin. She savored it, the feeling of water - the warmth of the humid air, and the powerful thunder rolling in drones through the sky.

But that wasn't where she really was. Her eyes opened.

The water she was in was cold, chaotic, and brackish. She was in the Mediterranean Sea. She lifted her head and looked up to begin her ascension to the surface. Khan used transport capabilities to avoid detection. The transporter had dumped them somewhere off the coastline of France, into the ocean.

Charlotte sucked in a breath of oxygen, coughing as she did so. The salty ocean was not kind to her throat as she swallowed some of it. She smoothed her hair out of her face and continued to move her arms and legs about. She looked around. Land was nowhere in her line of vision, and neither was Khan. She allowed herself a brief moment of panic, being she was alone, in the middle of the ocean. Everything was gray- the sky, the water, and the mist. The ocean was all there was, overwhelming and devastating.

It was then she heard a splash behind her. She whipped around. Khan had emerged from the water, far more graceful than she had- almost immediately beginning to swim towards her.

Charlotte smiled slightly, feeling genuinely glad to see him for the first time she could recall.

He regarded her.

"You just had to get rid of all the pods? Couldn't leave just one?" She provoked, still catching her breath.

Khan grinned, her cheeky remarks didn't matter. Things were finally moving forward. And they were finally off that damned ship. If he was right in his theory, neither of them really cared for space travel, she'd be happy about that as well.

"The beach will be around 1000 meters. Do you have the stamina to swim that far?"

"I used to swim laps in high school, I could go for about a mile, or…1600 meters."

"Yes, Dr. Kirk but this is the ocean."

"Well, I guess we'll find out," Charlotte answered as honestly as she could.

Khan nodded, accepting her reply. "Follow me,"

Charlotte tilted her head and complied. 

She suspected he was being easy on her, the first part of the swim was relatively easy. She was rusty, but able to keep up at a steady pace. After a while, however, her arms and body had decided to weaken. She stopped a moment, catching her breath, but before she knew it, a wave hit and pushed her down underwater.

As soon as the wave passed, she gasped in the air she could, hoping that would be the last of it. But she saw another wave coming. This time, she decided to go under, to avoid being smacked in the face again.

Khan turned back to see that she was missing. His eyes scanned the surface, looking for clues as to where she might've went under. He began to swim back, but was abruptly stopped by her reemerging in front of him.

She looked disoriented. He reached out and pulled her to him.

Charlotte swallowed, once again tasting the salt on her tongue and lips. But that was no longer pressing. Khan was gripping her back, holding her chest to his. The motion had rendered her practically immobile apart from her legs- which would occasionally meet with his in efforts to keep afloat.

"What happened?"

"I saw a large wave so I went underwater."

Charlotte slipped and wrapped her arm around his neck in efforts to stop from doing so.

"Are you worn-out? You seem out of breath."

"That's probably because you're cutting off my airflow." She informed, trying to keep the matter lighthearted, when in truth that's what he was essentially doing.

In that moment he became aware of just how tightly he was holding onto her, feeling her body against his-he instantly let go. When he did, she allowed her arm to slide off the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed she'd grabbed him in the first place.

"I can keep going."

"We're almost there." He reassured her, not really understanding why he was doing so.

"I'll be fine, but probably slower."

Khan pursed his lips. He'd already slowed his pace significantly to accommodate her.

"We need to go faster. And I'd rather not have you exhausted."

Charlotte sighed. That meant she'd have to do something.

"Come here."

She hesitated for a moment, Khan took notice. It was natural she'd be afraid of him, but she must know he didn't have aims to harm her at this juncture, at least. Luckily, he didn't have to explain such for she soon abided and moved towards him.

"Put your hands on my shoulders and extend your arms. Lean back and spread your legs."

Charlotte smirked. This was a survival method, but that didn't mean the words didn't sound strange and uncomfortable coming from his lips. She did as he'd asked. And they pushed through the water at a remarkably quick rate, reaching the shoreline minutes later.

An elderly man walking his dog stopped, stared at the couple as they emerged from the sea.

"Sont les deux que tu vas bien?"

"Oh, we're fine." Charlotte walked up to him. "Nous sommes bien, merci."

The man started at them, taking note they were fully clothed. "Où venez-vous?"

Khan walked up behind and grabbed Charlotte's arm. "We don't have time for this."

Charlotte sighed, grateful to speak to another person aside from Khan. She regarded the man before she was pulled off.

Khan immediately began heading east. It only took him a moment to pinpoint the location of the transported supply bag. He spotted it and pulled it out of the sand. Khan threw it over his shoulder.

"We'll be able to arrive there around nightfall. He looked up at the sky. That's in approximately half an hour. We'll need to find a vehicle." He opened the supply bag and pulled out two black pullovers. He handed one to Charlotte, and put one on himself.

"We'll be able to change later. For now, this should keep you warm, and from rousing suspicion."

Charlotte put on her pullover and looked towards him. Before she could speak, their eyes averted to the nearby road. A vehicle was approaching. Khan walked out in front of it. The man came to an abrupt stop, throwing his arms up to Khan in frustration. Charlotte watched as Khan opened the driver's door and dragged the man out of the car in a single swoop. Charlotte started running towards as Khan climbed into the vehicle. Perhaps if she acted quickly enough, Khan wouldn't kill him.

"The supply bag, Dr. Kirk."

She ran back and grabbed the bag from the sand then quickly hopped in the passenger's side of the car. She watched in the rearview mirror as the man stumbled to his feet, she sighed in relief. Charlotte looking over to Khan. He had fallen silent. His face looked as if it were a chiseled statue- hard and resolute- its features severe; he wore a look of determination, focus. Charlotte resolved not to say anything either. There was no sense in speaking. The silence might be uncomfortable, but it was safe.

…

Reaching the Pont du Gard took less time than Charlotte would've hoped. She took a breath, glancing at the aqueduct in the distance. She could barely see it, as there was hardly any sunlight left in the sky. There was no going back now. This was it. She had to play a part, a crucial role. Her life, and the lives of several others depended on it.

Khan had parked the vehicle several yards away. He began to watch Charlotte more closely now. She didn't seem to be acting any different, but being on earth certainly had changed things. He no longer had her as sequestered as before, on Icarus. She could now contact people easier, even try to run away. He didn't presume she'd be that rash, but there was no way of knowing for sure. In spite of said suspicions, she seemed to be oblivious to her newly found sovereignty.

"Are you prepared to do this?" He asked plainly.

She lowered her brow, he still didn't trust she was fully committed to this. But she wasn't about to jeopardize the lives of those people, the life of Jim.

"Yes." She locked eyes with him, hoping to assert her sincerity. Charlotte was unable to gage whether or not he believed her.

"Alright," He spoke determinedly. "I need to canvas the area beforehand." He pulled out the pair of Federation cuffs from the ship. "I'll need to restrain you while I'm gone."

Charlotte glanced back at him in anger. "What?"

"Your hands, Dr. Kirk."

"I'm not going anywhere, okay? You can trust me to sit here for 10 minutes."

"You're still operating under the assumption that this will be relatively painless. And I will not leave anything to chance."

"Look, I don't want to leave anything to chance, either. I'd really like to not get injured or imprisoned if I can help it. I want to be able to protect myself. How am I supposed to do that with my hands tied? And what if something happens to you? You're tired, you haven't eaten…it's a likelihood that you're not at the top of your game." Being rash with him frightened her, but it seemed to be the only time she could communicate with him effectively. And every word of it was the truth. Sure, he was an Augment. Augments were known to have superior physicality. But that didn't mean they didn't tire. She had gotten sleep and she barely could stand. He hadn't gotten any. It had to be taking a toll on him.

Khan glared at her. Once more, she was testing her limitations. And every part of him wanted to prove her wrong. The only problem was, she wasn't. His mind was foggy at best. He'd managed to go on less than three hours of sleep in 5 days, without any food or water. He did feel a little less than average. When Admiral Marcus had awoken him, he was fed heartily and given ample time to recuperate. Maybe if he got some rest, or at least food, he'd stop ceding to her demands so easily- despite that they were in his best interest.

"I cannot allow myself to trust you."

Charlotte bit her lip then nodded, unsure of why she felt offended.

"Then let me just go with you. Let's just do it, and get it over with. Besides, I saw you study the blueprints and outlines, you know this place backwards."

Khan felt a strange swell of strength accumulate within him- her confidence in his ability being the culprit. He found himself once again having to correct his gaze towards her.

"If we're going to do this right now, you're going to have to do exactly as I say from this point on. And don't mistake our working together for freedom."

"Yeah, I think I've got it." Charlotte responded dryly.

Khan reached in the bag and pulled out a phaser. Charlotte grasped for it, but he took her hand and pulled her to him in the process.

"I'd remind you not to use this on me again."

Charlotte swallowed. "I won't just, let me," She pulled but he maintained his grip.

"Aren't we eager?"

"To get this over with? Yes,"

"Come now, I can sense it in you. You take pleasure in arguing with me, just as much as you seem to relish in being in the thick of it. It gives you purpose, a sense of control."

"Whatever this is, this isn't pleasure, or control." She murmured as she eyed him. He was making her thoroughly uneasy. Though she suspected that was his goal. Charlotte sighed, resigning to the fact that she'd unquestionably need extensive therapy if she ever made it out of all of this.

She had a violent heart, a warrior's heart. That's why it conflicted with his, because they were the same. He was right, he knew it. She was enjoying this, just as she had enjoyed cuffing him on the ship. He could tell by her stare, the spark in her dark brown eyes. They were alike in that respect.

Khan finally let her go and allowed her to take the weapon. He waited a brief moment, testing to see if she'd use it. Finally satisfied, he swiftly grabbed his supply bag and exited the vehicle. Charlotte followed suit.

They walked up to the site in a hurried pace. Charlotte tried her best to keep up, holding the phaser at her side. There seemed to be no one around, no one in sight for that matter.

Khan pulled the hood of the jacket over his head and wrapped a black scarf over his face.

Charlotte pulled her own hood on, suddenly wishing she had a scarf as well- to conceal her own identity.

The air was thick and humid. Rain was coming, she could feel it, smell it in the air. That was twice today she was reminded of Peru…and how that less than a week ago, her life was her own.

They were now about three hundred yards away from the infamous sight. Charlotte sighed, in remembrance of the wonder and fascination it once denoted. After being practically held captive there for 10 months, it looked more like a prison, a figure of oppression. "You know this once stood as a symbol of a great empire, of their ingenuity. Now that the Federation uses it as cover," She shook her head.

Khan ignored her metaphysical query. "I need you to focus, Dr. Kirk."

She brushed off the notion and cleared her throat. "So, we're going in,"

"Your objective is to follow. There will be times when I will need to you as a diversion. You will either distract or incapacitate them until I can do so permanently."

"You mean kill them?"

"This isn't going to be pretty."

"I won't let you kill innocent people."

"You said yourself they kept you against your will. Do you truly believe that they are innocent?"

"That doesn't justify,"

"There's no time for this. Do as I say, or undergo the consequences."

"Okay," Charlotte mumbled, as they approached the east entrance.

Khan was swift. His motions were fluid, Charlotte followed and watched in fascination.

He held his hand up, signaling for her to stop. Charlotte did so, and moved in behind him.

"There's a hidden door here, and five guards awaiting us on the other side of it. I won't fail to incapacitate them, but have your phaser ready."

He spoke so quickly, she barely had time to process his words before he'd punched in a code and they were inside. There was a long dark stairway Khan poured himself down. Charlotte hurried behind to the best of her ability. And as promised, five men were at the bottom of the stairwell. Khan started at the left and worked his way through them. In mere seconds, they were on the floor, in varying states of injury.

Charlotte's eyes shot up, noticing a man running down the hall. She steadied her phaser and shot towards him, he fell to the ground.

She approached his fallen figure and snatched his communicator. She tossed it towards Khan. "This might prove to be useful." She suggested.

Khan caught the device and regarded her with a smirk. "As are you."

Charlotte gave him a cautious smile, feeling incorrect as she did so.

"Come," He directed as they made their way down the hall.

Lights illuminated the walkway as they went through it. One man stepped out of a room and Khan flipped him to the ground and stomped his throat with his boot. A large cracking sound preceded the action.

"Jesus Christ!" Charlotte flinched in response, the action was brutal, and excessive. She had to once again remind herself who it was she was consorting with.

As they reached a crossing, Khan held out his arm to prevent her motion.

"This is only an outer level, we need to go further down."

"Okay,"

Khan had them turn left, he grabbed a door handle and looked towards her.

"When I open this, shoot."

Charlotte took in a breath, then nodded. Khan turned the door.

There were three men that looked towards him They were all staring at monitors. Two of them turned around. One reached for his communicator.

"R-57, Arms' Breach."

Charlotte shot him with the phaser twice, then the other two men.

Khan walked towards them and tossed them aside as he accessed the computer. He pulled up the schematics in seconds.

"There," He pointed. "The lower level, that's where they'll have the information." He grabbed the phaser from Charlotte's hand as he heard three more men approaching. He changed the setting of stun to disintegrate, he shot towards the three men and their bodies disappeared.

Charlotte stared with her mouth open. "Stop it! You don't have to,"

"Not now, we need to go." He handed her the phaser back. She changed the setting back to stun and followed him down the hall.

They reached an elevator and Khan pushed Charlotte in. Several phasers fired towards them. Dozens of men were running down the hall. Khan ducked. "I'll distract them. Open the elevator controls and press 8-0-2-0. That should be the sequence to get you into the control room." He took the phaser from her once more, switching back to disintegrate. "Don't be afraid to kill them, they will not show you the same kindness." Charlotte turned, but he grabbed her arm and flipped her around to him. He glared at her, hoping she'd understand without it being said aloud.

Charlotte shook her head. "You don't have to worry, I gave you my word."

Khan allowed his grip to loosen, letting her step back. The two stared at each other until the elevator doors shut.

"_What the hell am I doing?"_ She murmured to herself. Charlotte knelt down and opened the controls to the elevator; she put in the code.

When she did so, the elevator halted. Charlotte steadied herself by placing her hand on its wall. The lights to the elevator dimmed and a voice came through a speaker.

"Level 5 Clearance confirmed."

Charlotte swallowed, gripping the phaser in her hands. She flipped back the switch to stun. It didn't matter what Khan said, she wasn't a killer. She wasn't going to become one today.

The elevator took what seemed forever to start moving again. When it did, it started moving down, a process that took at least two or three minutes. Charlotte felt her whole body begin to tense, wishing Khan would've prepared her more for this. She had no idea what she'd see when the doors opened. When they finally did, there was no one on the other side. She held the phaser out in front of her cautiously as she stepped out of the elevator. Charlotte looked right, then left. No one was there.

The room itself looked similar to the medical bay on Icarus. Metal shelves and lab tools lined the walls. She could hear a faint hum of electronic equipment.

The elevator swiftly shut behind her, causing her to jump in surprise. She turned and watched it, seeing her only chance for an exit vanishing.

She shook her head and tried to focus on the task at hand. Khan had told her to wait, but that didn't mean she couldn't try and speed things along.

Charlotte approached a computer, recalling that Starfleet's were almost always set on voice command.

"Computer, pull up all files on Augments."

"No files found." The computer quickly responded.

Charlotte bit her lip. "Pull up files on human augmentation."

"No exact matches for human augmentation."

"Pull up any partial or possible matches." She glanced to the screen. The computer pulled up three files. Charlotte stared at them. Two were text and one was a video file.

"Open video file,"

The computer attempted to, then pulled up a security block.

"Password required."

Charlotte sighed. She was already there, she might as well break into secure files.

"8-0-2-0." She spoke, that was the only code she knew. It was worth a shot.

To her surprise, the video file quickly pulled up.

It was a video of the room she was in, dated seven months ago. There were two doctors or scientists in lab coats, and one man in military uniform. A fourth person was lying on a medical bed, unconscious.

-"Augment test screening, 1:34 P.M. Stardate 2260.97. I'm Dr. Alan Hyatotsu. With me is Dr. Whitney Fellocks, and Admiral Sloan. Test patient 17 BB-Male, 31 years of age. After 9 weeks of injections, patient is still comatose, but seems responsive to antigen serum injections. Immune systems of all but one of the past subjects have reacted negatively, resulting in their deaths."

Charlotte shook her head. 15 of Khan's people were killed for whatever this was.

"But this one, Patient 17 has, held on longer than all the rest." The doctor's voice sounded hopeful.

"How long is this going to take?" The man in the military garb, Admiral Sloan spoke.

"I don't think you understand, we've created a synthetic antigen that bonds itself to the antibodies of the augment's system. By doing that, we are able to manipulate…"

"I understand the process, Hyatotsu. I just want to know if it's going to work more than once."

"That's what we're trying to find out, Admiral. Science takes time." Dr. Hyatotsu maintained. "Patience."

The woman scientist remained silent.

Charlotte furrowed her brow. If this was the 17th patient, where was all the video footage for the rest who had died? And where was the one that survived? Charlotte shook her head, already feeling as if this were something she did not want to see.

"Patient has been injected with the serum, and so far the antigen has latched on to the antibodies, producing the palliative effect you desire."

"So we can wake him up?"

"Not at this point," Dr. Fellocks answered him. "At this time, it would be too unpredictable, at this point, he might-"

In a flash, the patient on the table shot up. The doctors flew back in fright. Charlotte jumped as well, just from watching. His movements were swift, inhumanly fast- just as Khan's were.

The patient looked around, ripping off the wires and syringes from his arm.

The Admiral steadied his gun towards the patient.

The patient dove to the floor, his hands and knees holding up his torso. He glanced over next to him and grabbed a scalpel. He grabbed the leg of Dr. Fellocks and brought her plummeting down next to him. He swiftly brought himself and the doctor up- using her as a shield, holding the scalpel to her neck.

"Where are the rest of my people?" He spoke, his voice raspy and shrill. Dr. Hyatotsu held his arms up in surrender, but Admiral Sloan held his gun steady.

"Easy now, there's no need for all that. Let's just put the scalpel down and talk about this."

"No, I heard you, before. You've already killed 15 of them with whatever this is. Tell me where the rest of them are, and the one who survived and I'll let her live."

"Joaquin," Dr. Fellock's voice spoke calmly.

The augment looked down to his captor. "K, Kati?"

Admiral Sloan sighed and looked towards Dr. Hyatotsu.

"Admiral, what is going on?"

"I thought you said this was supposed to subdue their loyalties, have their emotional receptors numbed."

"This is all experimentation. As we said, it will take time before it can be perfected. Accelerating the project would be unethical, it."

With that, the Admiral shot Dr. Hyatotsu in the head. It wasn't with a phaser. It was with a gun, a primitive gun with metal bullets. The doctor fell to the ground and blood started to fall from his head.

Charlotte clamped her hands over her mouth.

Seconds after, Dr. Fellocks, Kati- whoever she was injected the neck of the Augment, who by now Charlotte presumably assumed was from Khan's crew. He fell back partially onto the medical bed.

"Admiral, you've made a mess."

"Spare me, you knew this was going to happen. Besides, your job is to clean up my messes."

"You killed Alan." She spoke, her voice cold and low.

"You knew we'd have to eventually, we'd talked about it- he wouldn't agree to the endgame."

Whitney stood up and wiped splattered blood off her cheek. "That was the last my people here. The sedative is extremely powerful, it will most likely kill him, and certainly act adversely to the antigen serum. He's useless to you now. The rest are still on Tzenketh."

"Then we'll go get the next batch." He sniffed. "I want this cleaned up in an hour. The bureaucrats are visiting tomorrow. This doesn't need to be here."

"What do we say about Alan?"

The Admiral looked over to her. "Are you going to be able to handle this?"

Dr. Fellocks looked down at the sedated body of Joaquin. "Yes, I'm starting to feel…"

"Say no more." Admiral Sloan walked over to a drawer and pulled out a container of loaded syringes. Whitney walked over to him and held out her arm. He injected her arm, then discarded the syringe. Soon after, the video stopped.

Charlotte was shaking. Whatever she'd stumbled upon was sick. It was barbaric. They were experimenting on Khan's people…in some effort to control them for their own gain. It seemed, he'd already been successful with the woman- Whitney or Kati- whoever she was…and controlled her for his purposes.

Charlotte shook her head repeatedly, in attempts to get her wits about her. She'd found out where Khan's people were, now she needed to get out of there.

Her head quickly turned when she heard the elevator. It might be Khan, but she wasn't about to take that chance.

"Computer, close file. Erase today's log of viewing video file."

"Log erased."

Charlotte took a second to think. She ran to the drawer Admiral Sloan opened when he pulled out the serum. She looked down, there was an entire case of it. She took a syringe and put in in a container and then into her pocket. She looked around, searching for the room's camera. She found it, and took the thumb disk for the day's recording. Hopefully, there were no other cameras in the room. Having seen what she had seen, she highly doubted it.

She took notice of a door on the opposite side of the room and headed towards it, but she suddenly remembered something. They already knew someone had broken in, it would be smart to confuse them as to why she had done so.

Charlotte approached the computer once more. "Computer, open files on… animal testing."

"Found 12 files."

She opened the first text file she could find. It was about tribbles and adverse effects of implanting them with homing devices.

Charlotte decided to leave it up on screen as she ran out the door and shut it behind her. She sighed, as she pressed her ear to it. There were multiple footsteps she could hear, suggesting that it wasn't Khan. She tried to quiet her breath as she turned and ran down dark hallway.

Like the one before, it illuminated as she ran. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew is she wanted to get out as quickly as possible. The hallways seemed to be never ending. She finally decided to go through one of the doors, as the people who had arrived in the room had most likely decided to check the door she left from.

Charlotte threw open the door and closed it behind her. It seemed that she was now in an office.

Two, surprised scientists looked up to her from their work stations towards her. One was all too familiar. It was Dr. Whitney Fellocks or…Kati.

"Who are you?" She yelled.

Charlotte swallowed. "I uh," She mumbled, catching her breath. "I came to find you,"

"Who?" The other doctor spurted.

"Dr. Fellocks. Whichever one of you is Dr. Fellocks…Admiral Sloan sent me to find you. There's been a break in. He needs your assistance."

Kati immediately rose. "Where is he? Who are you, again?"

"I'm, I'm new, it's my first day."

"Are you security?"

"I'm supposed to be, but I'm," Charlotte wasn't good at lying. "I'm just a trainee, I"

"Stop stammering." Kati rose and approached Charlotte. She grabbed her arm. Her grip was strong- inhumanly strong, just as Khan's was. She was certainly an Augment.

"Let's go," She dragged Charlotte along out the door.

"What is your name, Ensign? And where is your uniform?"

"I haven't been given one. I've only been here for a few hours."

"And yet you've gained the trust of the Admiral?"

"Not necessarily, I barely just met him."

"Fine, we'll sort this out. Where is he?"

"Top floor." Charlotte spat. At least she could get closer to an exit.

"You mean the ground entrance?"

Charlotte shrugged.

Kati led them to another elevator and pressed in a key code. "How did you get down here?"

"I was, chased."

"This floor requires a Section 5 Clearance Code."

"Admiral Sloan put it in for me. He said this was an emergency, to find you as quickly as possible and bring you up."

Kati furrowed her brow, pulling out her communicator. "Admiral?"

The elevator closed. Charlotte pulled out her phaser and shot Kati several times. Kati fell to the floor. Charlotte shot her another time, just to be sure she stayed down. It would only keep her subdued for a few moments. She figured for Augments, it was about the same as getting the wind knocked out of them. After she was sure Kati would stay down, she picked up the communicator. It seemed to be on a private channel, Charlotte switched it and began to speak.

She closed her eyes. She couldn't say his name, but he'd most likely recognize her voice.

"If you can hear this, ground floor elevator. I got it."

Charlotte turned to face Kati again, she was regaining some of her movement, and she looked towards Charlotte in anger.

"Believe it or not, I'm ultimately on your side…well, kind of." Charlotte was disgusted with what this place was doing. Experimentation on people was revolting. She couldn't take it. Despite all that Khan and his people were, they didn't deserved to be treated like lab rats.

"Please," Kati spoke. "Let me go, I need to protect the Admiral."

"What? You're not my hostage, you're his."

"His?"

"The Admiral."

"The Admiral is my superior officer. He means to protect us."

Charlotte furrowed her brow. Perhaps this was the serum talking. "Whatever he's told you, it's a lie."

"Do not speak ill of him! You meant to have me lead you to him, to put him in danger."

Charlotte jumped a little. "Look, I didn't come here to hurt you, or anyone."

Kati was silent for a few moments, then she suddenly stood up. "Then I'm going. I need to be at his side, to prevent him from reaching the ground floor…where you or whoever you're with have set a trap." With that, Kati punched in a code on the elevator. It immediately halted.

The elevator opened and she got out. Charlotte held the phaser towards her the whole time, cautiously.

"I will find you again soon, and then I will kill you." Kati spoke in the calmest of voices, then disappeared as the elevator doors closed once more, it continued to rise up.

Charlotte let out a breath she seemed to be holding, not knowing how she'd managed to stay alive this far.

…

Khan had heard Charlotte's message through the communicators. They had only been there for a little over twenty minutes. Was it possible she was able to find the location of his people in such a short amount of time?

He had easily made his way up to the ground floor again, as he'd only been two stories below, fighting off Federation guards. There were too many of them, he hadn't been able to reach her yet. As whatever this place was, it was the heaviest guarded station he'd ever encountered. She was wrong about what this place was. It wasn't their largest or main headquarters, but it was most certainly their most secretive.

Khan fought his way through a swarm of them. Despite being stunned a few times, they hadn't managed to slow him down. He made his way to the ground floor, the center of which just appeared like any regular office building, complete with cheesy, instrumental music overhead. There was a metal central desk for greeting people and four sets of elevators on the East and West sides of the rooms. The guards in this area were inept at best. He suspected they didn't even have clearance to go to the other floors. They were merely the first deterrent in a long line of pawns Section 31 had employed. He approached the first one with ease, snapping his neck as he reached him. He took the man's weapon and shot towards the three others, causing them to collapse on the cold, hard floor. The clerk, sitting behind the desk raised his hands up in surrender. Khan stared and gestured for him to leave. He then decided that wouldn't be wise and decided to shoot him with his phaser.

The elevator beside him opened. He steadied his weapon, but quickly lowered it.

Khan approached her quickly. She looked as if she were in a state of shock, as if she were about to fall over. He seized both sides of her and led her out of the elevator.

She grabbed his arm, thankful to have something to lean on. "I found out where they were."

"What? Where they are?"

She shook her head. "Not in here, you need to get, you need to get out of here. This place,"

"Not until I know you have it, for sure. I'm not leaving until I know."

"I found out, trust me. Trust me on my life. You just have to get far away right now," She grabbed his hand. "Please, let's go."

Khan furrowed his brow. She was offering no proof. But on the other hand, she had nothing to gain by lying. She must've found where they were. He decided to take a leap of faith, to trust her temporarily. "Alright, we're going to have to run." 

…

The base had certainly not anticipated the attack. Nor did he suspect they ever anticipated one. This, Khan suspected was the only reason they were able to get away. He'd killed so many of them so swiftly, that he assumed there weren't any organized to go after them.

But even after reaching the vehicle and driving, Charlotte was adamant on having him put more distance between them and the sight, and further still. But he was growing impatient of her silence. He pulled to the side of the road and stopped the vehicle.

"I can assure you, we're not being followed. We're almost an hour away, and we've left no trace. Now, tell me what happened."

She exhaled, then pushed back her hood, then hair. The sound of rain was pounding down on the roof was deafening. She had to raise her voice to speak. "They're on Tzenketh."

"Tzenketh?"

Charlotte cleared her throat. "I don't know why. The Tzenkethi are not friends of the Federation."

Khan had only heard of them in passing. "How did you access that information?"

"The code you gave me." She swallowed. "It also worked for the computer."

"I apologize for not getting down to you. There were far more guards I hadn't foreseen."

"It was probably for the best. You would've most likely gotten too angry, and ultimately gotten yourself killed."

"So now you care for my well-being?" He teased, but Charlotte seemed to find no humor in his words.

"God, I'm going to be sick." She remarked, and opened the door. She hung out of the side for a moment, then decided to get out completely.

Charlotte started walking, trying to find comfort in the rain, as she had several times in her life before. But her mind was too busy, too conflicted to find peace. She started pacing, in efforts to figure out what to do next.

Khan watched the shape of her illuminated by the headlights. He opened his door and ran after her.

Charlotte turned to meet him. She could feel his presence like before. It was chaotic, angered, more than she was willing to bear at the moment.

"What?!" Charlotte began to pace, unable to control her adrenaline.

He stared at her, eliminating the distance between them. The way she was acting troubled him, contributed to his anxiety. She had found something horrific, something she didn't want to share.

"Tell me, I need to know. Are they all dead? Is that why," He paused, "Is that why you're so reluctant?"

Charlotte tilted her head, giving him a look he had not seen before. He suspected it was sympathy.

"Tell me!"

"I don't know. I don't know how many of them are left alive. They've, been experimenting on them. At least 15, 16 have died that I know of. But the records I found, they were from seven months ago. That means that by this time there could be…" She shook her head. "I'm, I'm so sorry."

Khan swallowed the news, taking it in. A wave of emotion flowed through him. His first reaction was to lash out. But it wasn't her who had delivered their fate, it was the Federation, and partially, him. He should've tried harder to protect them, to keep them safe. "What kind," He clenched his fists as hard as he could. "What do you mean experiments?"

Charlotte pulled out the drive she'd taken from the camera. "Here's the recording that I watched. Well, it's the recording of me watching the recording, but it will explain everything."

Khan took the drive in his hands, then put it in his pocket to conceal it from the rain.

Charlotte then pulled out a tube of something. She handed to him as well. "When you watch the video, you'll know what this is." She took a breath, wondering if she should tell him about Kati. She decided it was best he watch the video first, so he wouldn't go rushing back to get her, before understanding she no longer felt for him the love and comradery he most certainly felt for her.

"I know you took me as your hostage. But after this, I just, I hope you can find them. I hope you can find them and find peace, like we'd talked about before, somewhere far away. I really do."

"How do you expect me to do that? How can I just rescue what's left of them without avenging those they've taken from me?"

"I don't know," She spoke honestly.

"Why would you even want me to?"

"Because people like him, like… Admiral Sloan, they're just pure evil. And from what little I've seen, I have to believe that you're not…not like that. I'm not naïve, I'm not saying you're good, or even decent. But between you, and people like him- I have to trust there's a difference."

Khan wasn't sure if she even knew what she was saying. Clearly what she saw had angered and shocked her; to the point where she was searching for solace, a sort of comfort, or at least reason. But he did perk up at the mentioning of the name.

"Luther Sloan?"

Charlotte nodded.

Khan seethed. He knew Luther Sloan all too well, from his days from working for Section 31. Although back then, he was merely a Lieutenant. He immediately wanted to go back and find him, find him and make him pay for what he'd done. He could barely contain himself, he was boiling over. He'd lost so many of them. He didn't even have a way of knowing who. He found himself physically shaking with rage, and simultaneously- grief. But abruptly, his attention was diverted.

Charlotte had wrapped her arms around him, gripping him tight. Khan held his arms at his side for a moment, unsure of why she was doing this, but soon he found himself reciprocating, feeling the weight of her body pressing against his.

She was attempting to comfort him, or herself. Either way, he couldn't deny the cathartic release she was allowing him to feel. Khan placed his chin on her head, gripping her tighter. He couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged him, if ever. Perhaps when he was a young child, but he couldn't recall a specific memory. He closed his eyes, determined to make a new one.

To his annoyance, Charlotte loosened her grip a few moments later. He forced himself to do the same, although it took great effort.

Charlotte looked up to him. He was brutal, and ruthless, one couldn't deny that. But everything he did, it was with purpose. She wasn't going to argue moral justifications with herself. Not now…because in that moment, he was the less of two evils. She had to be on his side in the matter.

"I'm going to go now." She announced to him. She'd fulfilled what she'd pledged to do. "Will you do as you promised?"

He hadn't thought past finding his people, and didn't particularly feel like saying goodbye to her, the closest thing he had to a confidant.

"You know the pods were already stopped,"

"And Jim?"

There was something about her voice. It was frantic, yet resolute.

"I won't harm your brother. You have my word."

Charlotte sighed, feeling a relief she hadn't experienced since everything had started. She allowed herself to cry out, but only once. She then gave him a dejected, but thankful smile.

Khan eyed her, jealous of her reprieve. "Where will you go?"

She shook her head, wondering how much longer the adrenaline could take her before she collapsed. Talking to an Augment didn't help. His mere presence was exhausting. "I don't know, to get arrested, most likely." She assumed that's what would happen next…but at least she could take some time to contact Jim, to let him know she was alright- and who had her, as she didn't particularly want to be dealt the same fate as Dr. Hyatotsu.

He was still looking at her, probably wondering why she was still standing there. Charlotte gave him a small nod. "Alright, goodbye, Khan."

He felt a swell of admiration for her. For today, she had really done it all. And she'd done it without his strength, or know how. She was exceptional, strong, and brave…all the things he coveted in himself and in others, but rarely witnessed.

Before he realized it, she had turned and began walking back towards the compound.

She figured there was no sense in running. She'd turn herself in to them. She'd say she got tired of all the animal experimentation. It would at least distract them from the truth until Khan was able to get to his people- and hopefully, if he were wise, never return.

She did fear Admiral Sloan, however. He would be suspicious, and most likely want to know the identity of her cohort. She decidedly wouldn't tell him. At least, hold off on telling him for as long as she could.

Khan watched her walk away, suddenly realizing that wasn't something he desired. She couldn't leave. He couldn't allow it.

"Charlotte," He called, and began walking toward her.

Charlotte turned, her nerves on edge at the sound of him calling her name.

In seconds, he was upon her. Khan placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her to him. In a flash, his lips were on hers- with a force so strong, her head pushed back. But his other hand precipitously caught her neck in anticipation of such.

His lips were formidable, and she found herself surprisingly receptive. In some way, it was something she had needed, something to help her cope with the horrors of the evening.

This time, Khan let go first, but not completely. He kept his head on her neck, moving his fingers back and forth, in a fervent motion.

"Thank you," He voiced in a lowered tone.

She nodded, realizing he was reaching out, and it was not completely unwarranted. "You're welcome,"

"Charlotte, I think you should stay."

She furrowed her brow. "Why? Because you kissed me?"

"No," Khan smirked. "I don't suppose you'd be so easily coerced."

"I don't want to be your hostage."

"Not as my hostage, only if it is something you wish. But I must warn you, I know this man, Luther Sloan. He'll kill you if he finds out you were helping me, regardless of why you did it. In this particular case, I urge you to use your judgment." He was manipulating her, by fear- very conceivably. She was useful, and even more than before, he craved her company, and found himself requiring more of it. But that didn't mean what he said wasn't true. "Perhaps, it is better to stick with the devil you know."

Charlotte took a breath. "The devil I know?"

"Me. Besides, I could use your help. You seem to know about these Tzenketh people."

"Tzenkethi," She corrected.

"Exactly,"

The pair turned, lights appeared in the distance.

Charlotte turned back to Khan. She looked up to him.

"Is that a yes?"

She took a beat, wondering why she felt as if she was surrendering to some sort of binding proposal. But for the moment, it seemed her best option. She had no desire to go back to that place, ever.

"Okay,"

…


End file.
